


斯特拉斯堡的乌鸦

by vallennox



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 冷战, 谍战
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallennox/pseuds/vallennox
Summary: 冷战，跨铁幕恋爱，苏联特工vs美国特工





	1. Chapter 1

1.

乌鸦要来了，这流言已经在领事馆里传了好几个月了，从顶楼办公室流出，被翻译们带到楼下，继而被无线电发报员们截获，在他们那狭窄杂乱的小房间里蛰伏了几天，终于在餐厅里像痢疾一样传播开来。领事为此大发雷霆，但如果有什么是领事和上帝都做不到的，那就是收回传出去的流言。

 

美国驻斯特拉斯堡领事馆无线电发报处原本有三个雇员，一个仿佛和无线电本身一样古老，另一个似乎还没读完十年级，夹在中间的是莱昂·克里斯滕，这是个尴尬的名字，他自己也这么认为。法国人怀疑他是德国人，要不就是比利时东部乡下挤奶工的儿子。而德国人，在听到他的教名时，往往会假设他能说阿尔萨斯语。这个名字实际上是他那个当牧师的舅舅起的，用于纪念莱昂从未见过的外祖父。他的同僚们采取了一种并不恰当的折中方法，叫他克里斯，天长日久，人们便彻底忘记了莱昂·克里斯滕，只剩下发报处的克里斯。

 

年长的译码员是圣诞节前一周离开的，临行派对在餐厅里举行，没有音乐，倒是有一锅黏糊糊的甘蓝汤和略微烤焦的果仁小饼干，气氛就像曾祖母的葬礼一样愉快。领事本人并未出席，文化参赞[1]提前走了，声称自己有紧急事务，莱昂怀疑这“紧急事务”和参赞的裤裆密切相关；剩下的人在译码员冗长的道别致辞结束时惊醒，困惑地鼓掌，送他坐上开往火车站的车，各自松了口气。

 

自此之后，发报处只剩下莱昂和那个长着痘疤的男孩。

 

“那么，”男孩问，他叫汤姆，他的父母想必很希望他融入人群中，消失不见，“谁是‘乌鸦’？”

 

莱昂并不知道，但他新近成为了无线电部门最年长的雇员，一种崭新的权威感给了他一种必须回答的压力。“我们不公开谈论他，”他抽出一支削尖的铅笔，假装在抄录凌晨从华盛顿来的电文，“你知道领事昨天是怎么说的。”

 

“你见过他吗？”

 

“不，我没有。你为什么不坐下来，做点有用的事呢，托马斯[2]？”

 

男孩张开嘴，但在他来得及说什么之前，门开了，戴维探头进来，冲莱昂打了个响指：“领事要见你。”

 

莱昂站起来，把困惑的男孩留在发报室里。领事一般不和他们有什么交集，向华盛顿发月度报告的时候也宁可亲自动手，绝不让处于食物链底端的无线电发报员摸到神圣的报告，哪怕里面只有酒类报销单。戴维走在他后面，像驱赶羊群的柯利犬。所有新雇员都会迅速发现，副领事戴维·帕克是这里的实际掌权人，已经服务过两任领事。有传言说他曾经在东柏林当过卧底，但传言，就像领事馆的其他一切，真假未明，不予置评。

 

领事正在打电话，竖起一根手指，示意他还需要时间。莱昂站在门边，听着领事和电话线另一头的人讨价还价。办公室里有两张桌子，戴维在靠墙那一张后面坐下，戴上眼镜，拧亮台灯。

 

“克里斯，是吗？”领事终于挂上电话。

 

“莱昂，先生，莱昂·克里斯滕。”

 

“当然。在这里工作多久了，莱昂？”

 

“圣诞节之后就是三年了。”

 

“能说俄语吗？”

 

“能，但我的法语和德语更好一些。”

 

“很好，很好，”领事点着头，虽然发报员并不明白好在哪里，“我们需要交给你一个任务。”

 

“先生？”

 

“戴维会给你一辆车，”领事掏出手帕，擦了擦额头，看了副领事一眼，得到后者颔首许可才继续，“是的，一辆车，一辆雪铁龙，我想，一辆能胜任长途旅行的车。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“显然，斯科特，原定的司机，得了急性肠胃炎——”

 

“领事的意思是，”戴维温和地说，接过发言权，就像从步履不稳的幼儿手里取走玻璃杯，“你会去一趟贝尔格莱德[3]。”

 

“无意冒犯，先生，但为什么？”

 

副领事摘下眼镜，仔细地擦了擦，把它放到电话旁边：“因为你会把‘乌鸦’接回来，克里斯滕先生。”

 

——

 

莱昂·克里斯滕绝不是为了成为无线电发报员而跳进外交这个浑浊鱼塘的。

 

他的母亲，上帝保佑她卫理公会的灵魂，更希望莱昂能当个兽医，这样当牧场里的母牛要生产的时候就不需要到二十公里外把那个喜欢嚼烟草的墨西哥人请来了。当莱昂最后一次从华盛顿回来，宣布自己即将被派往欧洲的时候，克里斯滕太太往装厨余的垃圾桶里吐了一口痰，继续搅拌锅里的马铃薯浓汤。

 

莱昂在1972年1月23日到达巴黎，坐的是一架C5运输机，和四五十个木箱一起塞在机舱里，木箱上没有任何标签，也许是飞机组件，也许是冻干保存的苏联间谍。没有人在机场接他，莱昂拎着从舅舅那里借来的小手提箱，在机场等了一个小时，觉得自己像个战争孤儿。领事馆显然指望这位初来乍到的外交官能独自征服法国国铁令人迷惑的庞大系统。

 

奇迹般地，他做到了。

 

戴维·帕克把这个从康涅狄格州来的年轻人带到译码员利亚姆面前，就像随手把捡来的小狗丢给鼻子发白的老狗。 _教他这玩意是怎么运作的_ ，副领事说， _必要时也可以让他做些别的_ 。“这玩意”指的是无线电发报机。“做些别的”指的是打扫茶水间和定期喂饲在围墙里徘徊的几只流浪猫。最肥壮的那只斑纹公猫名叫基辛格[4]，其余的没有名字。

 

“他们向华盛顿申请人手，”老译码员解释道，把一本翻得破破烂烂的手册扔在他面前，再放下三四支末端被咬过的铅笔，“结果华盛顿把你送来了，仍然得物尽其用，你明白吗？”

 

 _这只是暂时的_ ，莱昂告诉自己， _过几个月，外交官生活的有趣部分就会显现出来了_ 。然而三年过去了，他仍然在那个碗橱里收发电报，外交生涯最有趣的部分不过是利亚姆在办公室午睡时吞进了一只苍蝇。

 

 _这就是你在等的一刻_ ，他想，发动了汽车，引擎发出令人愉悦的低鸣， _一个秘密任务，到南斯拉夫接一个货真价实的间谍_ 。

 

副领事敲了敲玻璃，莱昂摇下车窗。

 

“别做多余的事，”牧羊犬警告他，“也别说多余的话。”

 

“是的，先生。我是说，我不会的，先生。”

 

“除非事态紧急，否则不要用你的外交护照，不要提到领事馆，最好连做梦也不要想到。记住新护照上的名字，到贝尔格莱德之前一切都得靠你自己，明白吗，克里斯滕先生？”

 

“是的。”

 

“祝你好运。”

 

他关上车窗，警卫打开了大门，蒙蒙细雨落在阿尔萨斯大街[5]上，极有可能在深夜变成小雪。 _穿过瑞士、奥地利和意大利，钻进共产主义的蚌壳里找一颗沙子_ ，他想，沾在挡风玻璃上的水珠被雨刷刮去， _能有多难呢？_

 

——

 

戴维·帕克回到楼上的时候，他的上司正在窗边，看着那辆雪铁龙驶出领事馆。

 

“你认为这是个好主意吗？”

 

“我们没有任何别的选择，先生，”副领事再次拧亮他的台灯，拿起刚才放在电话旁边的眼镜，戴上，“斯科特的身份都已经暴露了，派恩在东柏林，我们不能冒险调动他。”

 

“可是，一个无线电发报员。”

 

“出乎苏联人的意料，你不这么认为吗？”

 

“但愿如此，”领事掏出手帕，擦了擦额头，车已经从视野中消失了，伊尔河犹如一条灰色缎带，从成排的枯树下流过，“否则这可怜的男孩在外面活不过两个小时。”

 

“他不在任何人的雷达上，我们给他编了个记者的身份，假如事情出错，我们又能把责任推到过分热心的报社身上了。”

 

领事把手帕揉成一团，塞进口袋里，转过身来：“假如大使问起——”

 

“假如巴黎那边问起，”戴维·帕克说，“我们回答，‘我们派出了最好的人手’，先生。”

 

[1]外交官职位，类似大使助理，大使或公使缺席时可代行其职务，一般有具体的分管范畴：文化，政治，商务，劳务等等。

[2]上文的汤姆（Tom）是托马斯（Thomas）的昵称。

[3]自1918年起为南斯拉夫首都，直至2006年南斯拉夫解体。

[4]Henry Alfred Kissinger，1969-1973年担任尼克松政府的国家安全事务助理，1973-1977年任美国国务卿。

[5]美国驻斯特拉斯堡领事馆位于阿尔萨斯大街15号（15, Avenue d’Alsace 67082 Strasbourg）。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

安东·索科洛夫坐在长椅上。

 

这里不是莫斯科，因此安东也不叫安东，他在柏林的名字是本杰明·里克特，一个纺织品推销员，能一眼看出土耳其挂毯的质量高下，会弹钢琴，声称很喜欢狗，却从来没有养过。假如他的肩膀比一般的推销员更宽一些，更像一个橄榄球员，那大概可以归因于他的晨跑习惯。里克特有一双士兵的手，那种让人们马上联想起武器的手，上面满是老茧和细小的伤疤。如果被问起，他必定会说这是搬布料造成的，谁能想到一捆细格子棉布会有这么重呢；要是继续追问，他会提起他那子虚乌有的、在录音带加工厂里度过的青年时代。从口音上听不出里克特来自哪里，但反正不会是比波兰更往东的地方，他的浅色头发和眼睛——说不准到底是蓝色还是绿色——并没有提供更多的帮助。也许在他再年轻些的时候，斯拉夫[1]血统的笔触会更明显，但现在，因为眼角的细纹和一种后天获得的冷漠，里克特看起来就像任何一个疲于生活的东柏林人。

 

这是个适宜谋杀的晴天，他的老朋友会这么说，适宜谋杀，却不适合放风筝。风彻底停止了，像是有人按了个什么开关。子弹离开狙击枪之后能画出一条美妙的弧线，击碎两公里外的血肉和骨头。

 

他的老朋友有一种过分戏剧化的倾向，但现在并不是陷入回忆的好时机。里克特看了一眼手表，三点钟刚刚过去，河堤上出现了一个骑着单车的人影，但那只是个年轻姑娘，脸颊和耳朵被冻得通红，并没有多看他一眼。

 

三点过十分，一个拄着拐杖的人颤颤巍巍地穿过马路，到河岸这一边来。

 

里克特看着他走近，拄着拐杖的老人并不着急，时不时停下来整理一下脏兮兮的灰蓝色围巾，或者用手帕擦一擦鼻子。河里的野鸭引起了他的兴趣，他在长及脚踝的大衣里翻了半天，掏出一小块发霉的硬面包，抛给那些满怀希望的水鸟。里克特移开视线，直到老人在旁边坐下，他仍然看着工业区林立的烟囱。

 

“迷人的阳光，在一月份里很少见。”

 

里克特回答说的确是的。

 

老人把拐杖靠在长椅扶手上：“孩子们周末去观鸟了。”

 

“有点太冷了，不是吗？”

 

“孩子们能应付的。”

 

“看见什么稀有的种类了吗？”

 

“还是常见的那些，老实说，孩子们都有点失望，不怕人的小麻雀，杜鹃，聒噪的乌鸦。”

 

他们都沉默了一会儿。一艘笨重的运沙船吃力地逆流而上，汽笛拉响。码头上的工人使劲挥舞信号旗。

 

“换作以前，乌鸦在这个季节都到更暖和的地方过冬去了。”

 

“总有些例外。”拄着拐杖的老人伸展双腿，轻轻捶打膝盖，他的皮鞋磨损得厉害，沾满泥点，虽然最近几天并没有下雨，里克特看着那双布满老人斑的手，等待下文，“孩子们还听到一些风声，四天前，斯特拉斯堡告诉巴黎，他们‘派出了最好的人手’。”

 

“斯科特？”

 

“不，他留在了马厩里。孩子们还指望你能解开这个谜题。”老人取出一个棕色牛皮纸信封，放到长椅上。里克特交叉抱起双臂，注视着运沙船，它正在靠岸，像一只庞大的、不识水性的有角甲虫，几条缆绳被抛到岸上。

 

“我老了，彼得，不再适合外出打猎。”

 

彼得站起来，用拐杖敲了敲开裂的水泥地：“贝尔格莱德，今晚的火车。”

 

老人走了，里克特一动不动地坐在原处，看着河水。一只瘦巴巴的鸽子落在脚边，发出咕咕的叫声。为了不让鸟儿失望，里克特搜索了身上所有的口袋，却只找到了些碎成粉末的烟丝：“抱歉，你得到别的地方去碰运气了。”

 

鸽子飞走了，安东·索科洛夫拿起棕色信封，离开长椅，低着头，以躲避从桥洞里刮来的刺骨冷风。

 

——

 

他的手在发抖，莱昂把车停到路边，对着挡风玻璃和缺乏修缮的马路深呼吸。

 

 _一切都好_ ，他告诉自己， _只需要像个正常人一样开过检查站_ 。但话又说回来，一个“正常人”未必需要驾车驶过意大利和南斯拉夫边境。他想起康涅狄格老家农场里的公羊奥利，这头有角的偶蹄动物在他七岁的脑海里投下了长久的恐惧阴影。他的姐姐荷莉要求他每天把奥利领到草场上。 _小狮子_[2]，她说，把格子衬衫系到腰上， _你难道不应该比一头公羊更勇敢吗_ ？虽然这个故事的结尾是莱昂被公羊撵到树上，但还是有所教益的。

 

他重新发动了汽车，驶向边检站。

 

以边境检查站的标准而言，这一个并不特别起眼，只是泥路上的一处岗哨。排在他前面的是一辆运载肉牛的农场卡车，那些庞大的草食动物盯着莱昂，平静地反刍。车队缓慢地移动，卡车过去了，路障移开，重新落下。莱昂在裤子上擦了擦手，取出护照。替他们做这些小玩意的是一个沉默寡言的德州人，没有人记得他的名字和准确职位是什么，但大家都叫他“铜匠”。莱昂手里的护照磨损得恰到好处，零星几个海关印戳显示护照持有人曾经到访过捷克和古巴。挎着步枪的士兵敲了敲车窗，莱昂把护照和通行许可递了过去。

 

“泰勒·霍普？”

 

“是的。”

 

“目的地？”

 

“贝尔格莱德。”

 

“为什么？”

 

 _这是个哲学问题_ ，莱昂想。“我是个记者，准备报道访问南斯拉夫的英国儿童合唱团。”

 

“下来，”士兵命令道，“打开行李厢。”

 

他照做了，绕到这辆墨绿色雪铁龙后面，揭开行李厢盖，里面放着一个备用轮胎和换轮胎用的工具。士兵把他的通行证递给一个军官模样的人，后者瞥了一眼，不耐烦地挥挥手，示意他过去。

 

驶出差不多两公里之后，莱昂才觉得自己的心跳恢复了正常。

 

离贝尔格莱德还有最后五小时车程，如果他不停下来休息的话，天黑之前就能到达目的地。 _木工商店_ ，他一遍遍地回忆着副领事在镶着铅板的隔音室里告诉他的， _问他们要一盒螺丝，十六英寸木板，一个扳手，按这个顺序问_ 。乌鸦就在那里，把车给他，把第二本护照给他，做他让你做的事，别问问题。

 

 _一点也不难，小狮子_ ，他脑海里那个听起来很像荷莉的声音欢快地说， _没有什么需要担心的_ 。

 

——

 

布里格达大街二十三号的木工商店在这里开了十多年了，是个满是尘埃和木屑的灰暗洞穴，大概是迫于租金压力，还卖起了香烟和糖果。颜色过分鲜艳的柠檬糖装在脏兮兮的宽口玻璃罐里，看上去更像是陪葬品。柜台后面有一扇低矮的木门，后面是长长的、咽喉般的楼梯，通往地下室。一摞木箱挡住了一堵砖墙，它看上去和别的砖墙没有什么不同，也许更破旧一些。墙的另一边是个小房间，里面有一台发报机，以及别的足以让人在西伯利亚度过余生的东西，那是说，如果你还没有被秘密处决的话。

 

店主马尔克斯太太是个不好惹的角色——问街上的任何一个小混混或每一只妄图偷吃的流浪猫，他们都会为此作证。这位寡妇熟悉每一种木工工具和建筑绘图技巧，还很乐意为别人的人生提供修改意见。

 

马尔克斯太太并不特别喜欢星期天傍晚，周末已经结束，没有人愿意出门，即使出来了，也都半梦不醒，绝不会进来买一把好用的螺丝刀。一般而言，马尔克斯太太会希望在星期天歇业，但考虑到她的另一些顾客，她并不能这么做。

 

比如在六点过一刻进来的这一位。

 

“下午好。”她说。天已经完全黑了，路灯还没亮起，恐怕过不了几个小时就要下雪了。

 

“下午好。”年轻人用俄语回答，他的口音很有趣，就像整齐地往一边倾侧的木栅栏，“我需要一盒螺丝，十六英寸的木板和一个扳手。”

 

“木板不好找，”马尔克斯太太说，“稍等。”

 

她绕过柜台，挂出停止营业的牌子，锁上大门。店主和顾客一前一后走下通往地下室的楼梯。年轻人在马尔克斯太太的指挥下挪开散发着霉味的木箱，打开另一扇更矮的门，钻进被一盏台灯照亮的小房间里。

 

斯特拉斯堡的乌鸦站起来，审视着不速之客，他的贝雷帽只差半个指节就会擦到天花板。有那么几分钟，年轻人似乎说不出话来，最后他放下手提箱，清了清喉咙。

 

“我叫莱昂·克里斯滕，先生，我从领事馆来。”

 

——

 

安东在火车靠站的时候醒来。

 

雪已经下了好一会儿了，月台铺上了薄薄的一层，在煤气灯的光线下看起来是灰蓝色的。哨子吹响，火车最后抽搐了一下，彻底停了下来。安东活动了一下肩膀，戴上帽子。

 

这是今天的最后一班车，乘客陆续离开之后，站厅的灯光也逐一熄灭了。深夜的贝尔格莱德像坟墓一样安静，安东·索科洛夫在空无一人的街角停下来，点了支烟，拍掉落在袖口的雪。

 

在他右前方，萨瓦河在黑暗中淙淙流淌。

 

[1]泛指中欧和东欧人，涵盖俄罗斯人、乌克兰人、捷克人、波兰人、斯洛文尼亚人、克罗地亚人等十几个民族。

[2]莱昂的名字Leon音近lion，狮子。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

莱昂站在靠近木门的墙边，双手放到背后，又放下来，交叉抱在胸前，再放下来。地下室比外面更冷，他快要感觉不到自己的脚了。假如说乌鸦对他的自我介绍有任何想法的话，那他也没有表达出来。事实上，在确认莱昂仅仅是个无线电发报员之后，他就再也没有和这位年轻的领馆雇员说过话。此刻乌鸦正和马尔克斯太太争论着什么，每个单词都像一颗子弹。一幅地图摊开在桌子上，四角用图钉固定，木头桌面上布满了密密麻麻的细小孔洞。

 

午夜过后另一个人来了，大衣落满了雪，卷曲的灰白头发像泡沫一样从毛线帽盖不住的地方溢出。三人陷入了更漫长的讨论，没有人问莱昂的意见，但也没有人赶他走。莱昂将一把椅子拖到角落，坐在那里，不时睡着，又被偶发的激烈辩论惊醒，如此往复。

 

马尔克斯太太把他摇醒的时候，半夜来的人已经不见了。乌鸦在桌边抽烟，审视着面前的一个小木盒。他至少有六英尺三英寸高，折叠在那张仿佛儿童手工课作品的椅子里，本身就像某种讽刺漫画。烟雾聚集在他的贝雷帽周围，就像思绪烧尽后的惨淡残留物。地图也消失了，取而代之的是硬邦邦的烤面包片和装在搪瓷杯里的咖啡，看起来像工业废水，尝起来也像。

 

他们需要莱昂去做几件事，木工商店的女主人告诉他，说得很慢，仿佛莱昂是个迟钝的学生，或者一只达尔马提亚犬，到这个那个地方，见这个那个人，给他们送去这样或那样的一个文件夹，一个手提包，乃至一颗柠檬糖，是的，一小颗鲜艳的黄色糖果，警告他们“天气变冷了，马上离开”，别问问题，发报员。不，当然不要开那辆雪铁龙，用单车。

 

雪后的空气冰冷刺骨，莱昂把单车推到积雪的人行道上，揉搓着双手。踏板和链条保养得很好，踩起来没有一点多余的声响。无线电发报员穿过仍然深陷在阴影之中的街道，拨弄着车铃，赶跑那些因为寒冷而蓬起羽毛、不怎么乐意挪动的鸽子。

 

——

 

安东等在阁楼里。

 

楼下是一家旧书店，阁楼里堆满了被人遗忘的年刊和诗集，还有些可疑的俄语出版物，封面被盖上了巨大的“待销毁”印戳。一扇狭长的方形窗户俯瞰着大街，书店对面是一家木工商店，出于安东所不能理解的原因，柜台上放着一罐糖果，即使被困在脏兮兮的玻璃罐里，仍然非常鲜亮，像一小罐火种。

 

书店主人是一对年老的夫妇，塞尔维亚人，两只瑟瑟发抖的麻雀。安东把他们铐在卧室的暖气片上，留了水和一点饼干，承诺“等一切结束之后会有人把他们放出去”，要是他们向警察提起“一个克格勃[1]”的话，上述克格勃会回到这里来，拧断他们细瘦的脖子。

 

书店里一片死寂，安东猜想这是二手书店应有的状态，毕竟这里是出版物的临终关怀病房，它们来这里等候遗忘，又或者说死亡，对书籍而言这是同一回事。幸运的那些能得到第二次机会，但大多数会屈服于时间和蛀虫。这听起来像是他的老朋友会说的话，但现在依然不是想起老朋友的时候。

 

他仔细地涂油，用切刀卸下一小块玻璃，只比狙击枪口稍宽一些。冷风灌进来，他随手拿起两本旧书，挡住缺口，重新戴上羊皮手套。他必须保持双手温暖，击毙乌鸦的机会只有一次。SVD狙击步枪架在地板上，瞄准镜护盖还没有打开，不到最后一刻不能冒险让目标发现透镜的反光。

 

一个年轻人已经在木工商店进出好几次了，臃肿的毛衣外面披着灰色外套，骑着一辆黑色自行车，看起来并不属于商店，甚至不属于巴尔干半岛。也许是个新来的木工学徒。有什么东西蹭了蹭他的裤腿，书店的猫，安东弯腰把这只柔软的动物捞起来，送出门外，落锁。

 

乌鸦自始至终没有出现。午饭时间刚过，有人拉响了书店的门铃，在得不到应答之后就走了，没有停留。积雪全部融化了，以至于下午比早上还要冷，街道上污水横流，那些提早挂出的圣诞装饰物变得软塌塌的，有气无力地耷拉着。他没有看到穿灰色外套的木工学徒是什么时候回来的，但一辆深绿色的雪铁龙在木工商店门口停下，从驾驶室出来的正是那个不属于巴尔干半岛的年轻人。一个戴着贝雷帽的高个子从洞穴般的店堂里出现，安东认得他的脸，这张脸反复出现在彼得给他的文件里。

 

他挪开挡住缺口的两本书，摘下手套，打开瞄准镜护盖。

 

被雪水浸湿的圣诞装饰在风里左右摇摆，一辆车在远处使劲按着喇叭。

 

斯特拉斯堡的乌鸦出现在十字准星中央，一切声音都消失了。安东·索科洛夫深吸了一口气，缓慢呼出。

 

扣下扳机。

 

等尖叫声四起，惊恐的人群四散奔逃的时候，书店阁楼的狭长窗户后面已经空无一人。一只孤零零的虎斑猫蹲坐在窗台上，被新鲜的噪音和气味所吸引，好奇地把鼻子凑到玻璃缺口旁。

 

——

 

当莱昂回忆起来的时候，这件事仿佛是在几秒之内加速发生的。

 

关于目的地的讨论已经结束——乌鸦和他的内阁成员原本在“往北穿过奥地利”和“经由的里雅斯特走海路”之间举棋不定——莱昂，从斯特拉斯堡来的荣誉司机，将会把他的乘客送到意大利边境。乌鸦悄声对马尔克斯太太说了些什么，伸手准备拉开车门。

 

一辆车在远处鸣喇叭。

 

然后是飞溅的血、脑浆和碎骨。

 

尸体往前倒去，先撞到了车门，再滑到肮脏的积水里。莱昂下意识地后退了一步，抬手抹掉溅到脸上的血。人们发出的惊恐叫声仿佛是从水下传来的，含糊而扭曲。尖利的哨声刺穿了这片混乱，巡警穿过慌不择路的人群，向木工商店跑来。

 

马尔克斯太太蹲下来，扯开尸体的外套，从内袋里掏出一个小木盒，塞进莱昂手里。“跑。”她简短地命令道，用力推了他一下，“跑！”

 

他差点摔倒在路中央，鞋底在薄冰上打滑。人群又发出惊呼，莱昂回过头，一个浅色头发的高个子毫无疑问正向他冲来，一路推开碍事的路人。发报员撞翻了一个报纸摊，爬起来，拐进一条窄巷，紧紧攥着木盒，它就像一个没有装饰的戒指盒，滑溜溜的。不知名的追逐者越来越近了，莱昂发誓自己能听到他的呼吸声。钟楼塔尖在建筑物的空隙之间一闪而过，他在巷子分岔的地方往左拐，跳下几级石阶，刚好躲过呼啸而来的电车，冲进贝尔格莱德火车站广场的稀疏人群里。

 

他停下来喘气，顾不上周围的目光。电车开过去了，那个戴着手套的高个子就在路轨旁边，目光扫过人群，落在莱昂身上。

 

_真他妈的见鬼了_ ，他脑海中那个听起来很像妈妈的声音咒骂道。

 

他跑过站厅，每一次呼吸都像砂纸一样擦过喉咙。一个警卫冲他喊叫，往前跨了一步，准备拦住他。莱昂把他撞到一边，跑到月台上。一个肥胖的列车员戏剧性地指着他，两个猩猩般的搬运工跳下货厢，加入了捕捉闯入者的行列。莱昂翻过一道摇摇晃晃的围栏，跑进了铺着碎石的仓库区。枪声炸响，子弹打在不远处的车厢上，火星四溅。二十米开外，一列载货火车缓缓开动，莱昂把小木盒塞进衣袋里，跑过两道铁轨，双手抓住焊在车门旁边的把手，攀上了那节逐渐加速的货厢。

 

汽笛鸣响。

 

安东·索科洛夫停下脚步，看着火车加速驶离站台。

 

——

 

领事把报纸扔在戴维·帕克面前。

 

副领事先看了他一眼，再把目光转向头版的俄文标题，继而翻到内页，琢磨里面的内容，皱着眉，就像军医评估一个溃烂的伤口。挂钟滴答作响，整整三天，阿尔萨斯大街15号都被一种厄运将至的忧愁笼罩着，打字员和翻译们在楼下的办公室里窃窃私语，像一群受到了雷声的惊吓，却不知道这是怎么回事的小型啮齿动物。

 

戴维摘下眼镜：“我会去见大使。”

 

“不， **我** 会去见大使，”领事强调了“我”这个字，回到办公桌后面，重重地坐下，“贝尔格莱德这个蜂窝被捅了之后，他们想要的是把我的头放进一个盒子里，寄给见鬼的国务院——我们的人找到克里斯了吗？”

 

假如副领事留意到了姓名的轻微谬误，那他也没有纠正：“没有，先生。”

 

“也没有尸体？”

 

“也没有尸体。”

 

“耶稣、玛利亚和约瑟，”领事用手帕擦了擦脸，“三天了，一个见鬼的发报员能逃到哪里去呢？”

 

像是要回答他的问题，戴维桌上的内线电话响了起来，副领事看了上司一眼，后者打了个手势，示意他接听。戴维拿起了听筒：“这是帕克。”

 

他沉默地听了好一会儿，以一句简短的“好的”作结，挂上电话。

 

他转向领事，后者挑起眉毛。

 

“显然，发报处的托马斯刚刚接到了伊斯坦布尔联络站的电报，”他停顿了一下，像是被词语堵住了喉咙，“来自莱昂·克里斯滕。”

 

——

 

美国驻斯特拉斯堡领事馆发报处那碗橱般的办公室最多只能容纳三个人，但领事的尺寸抵得上两个人。脸上有痘疤的托马斯被挤到墙角，像往常那样半张着嘴，惊奇地看着领事和副领事围在他简陋的小办公桌前，一个戴着耳机，另一个攥着铅笔。

 

“感谢上帝，”领事喃喃地重复着这句话，像个迷信的乌克兰农妇，“感谢上帝——看在基督份上，你怎么还在这里？”他瞪着托马斯，后者含糊地道歉，溜出办公室，关上了门。

 

“他说‘乌鸦’的‘遗物’在他手上。”戴维在“遗物”这个词下面画了两条横线，发报机吐出了一张新的纸条。

 

“仁慈的基督啊。”领事回答。

 

“有人试图杀他，苏联人，我想，克格勃，”副领事换了一张新的草稿纸，“他说他需要帮助。”

 

“他当然需要了。”领事坐下来，椅子发出危险的嘎吱声，“伊斯坦布尔，我们在那附近有朋友吗？”

 

“我们没有权限，先生。”

 

领事掏出了手帕，却没有拿来擦脸，只是攥在手里：“有那么一个人。”

 

发报机继续嘀嗒作响，但戴维的注意力已经不在那里了，他盯着领事的脸看了好一会儿，寻找开玩笑的痕迹，没有找到：“绝对不能，先生。”

 

“我会给巴黎打电话。”

 

“你需要给华盛顿打电话，先生，再给兰利[2]打电话，在你来得及说完‘土耳其’之前，我们都会被发配到坦桑尼亚，我听说那里的办事处甚至没有厕所。”

 

“或者，在事情解决之前，华盛顿都不需要知道这件事。”领事慢吞吞地说，像是在测试每个词的发音，“想想看，戴维，他曾经是我们最好的人手，见鬼，我打赌现在也还是。‘乌鸦’已经把最困难的部分做完了，他只需要把货物运到铁幕[3]这一边来。我们——”

 

“你在进行政治自杀。”戴维指出。

 

“也许，也许不，要是我们解决了这件事，就能像国王一样返回华盛顿，”领事用手帕擦擦下巴，“想加入吗？”

 

副领事盯着发报机，它安静了下来，仿佛也在屏息等待。电缆另一头是莱昂·克里斯滕，农场主的儿子，缺乏训练的领馆雇员，对外交的精妙部分一无所知。

 

“我们到隔音室里谈。”他提议道。

 

——

 

六个小时后，莱昂猛然惊醒。

 

在伊斯坦布尔的深夜里，发报机发出了漫长沉寂之后的第一声鸣叫，有条不紊地吐出了一个名字，和一个地址。

 

[1]国家安全委员会，苏联的谍报机构，克格勃是其缩写КГБ（KGB）的通行音译。

[2]Langley，位于弗吉尼亚州，美国中央情报局总部所在地。

[3]来自1946年英国前首相丘吉尔的“铁幕演说”，在演说中丘吉尔称欧洲大陆被一道铁幕分隔。铁幕以东是苏联控制的中欧和东欧国家，铁幕以西是英美主导的西欧国家。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

前两个水龙头都是坏的，莱昂拧开第三个，俯身洗了洗脸。水滴到衣领上，他还穿着那件旧毛衣，夜班发报员借给他一件外套，换下那件从火车上偷来的，沾着血迹的那件早在火车通过土耳其边境之前就被扔掉了。

 

电话响了起来，六个里的其中一个，许久，无人接听。声音在走廊、前厅和四个壁橱大小的办公室里回荡。伊斯坦布尔联络站的伪装是一家旅行社，挂在门口的铜牌这么宣称，而镶在相框里的褪色风景照片和杂志架上快要满溢出来的打折套餐小册子进一步说服意外闯入的人们，铜牌确实没有撒谎。旅行社有一辆小型巴士，雇佣了一个当地司机，自然是为了接待游客，绝不是别的什么原因。

 

有人敲了敲洗手间的门，莱昂抹了抹脸上的水，拨开了锁。夜班发报员站在外面，食指和中指之间夹着一支点燃的烟，一个黑色帆布包挂在手臂上。

 

“司机到了，”他告诉莱昂，“下楼，右转，第二个街口再右转，你会看见一个停车场，我相信你知道一辆巴士长什么样。”

 

莱昂说他应该知道。

 

“别和司机说话，不过说也无妨，他不会英语。我们告诉他你是个摄影师，”黑色帆布包被塞到他手上，“你记得地址吗？”

 

莱昂从外套口袋里摸出写着姓名和地址的半张纸，对方摇摇头：“当我说‘记得’的时候，我的意思是就算有人把你的头按进水里，你还能拼写出街道名。”

 

“我记得。”

 

值班发报员取走那张纸，掏出打火机，点燃。

 

远处，宣礼塔的喇叭响了起来，呼唤人们参加今天的第一次祈祷。

 

——

 

雪盖住了被烟熏黑的屋顶。

 

莫斯科似乎一直以来就是这样的，永恒的雪，清晨的冻雾，低垂的太阳，空旷的街道和广场。空气本身像是长了倒刺，在呼吸的时候刮破上颚和喉咙。安东上一次回到莫斯科的时候奥尔加姨妈还活着，对那颗悄然生长并最终杀了她的肿瘤一无所知。在最后那个痛苦的星期里，尼古拉姨父向管理农场的维克托·谢尔盖耶维奇·普利瓦洛夫借了卡车，把她送到列宁格勒，然后又送到莫斯科，她在那里死去，又被同一辆卡车运回农场，下葬，泥土被冻得如此坚硬，铁铲像是敲在钢板上。这一切都是彼得转告给他的，七个月之后，在华沙一家咖啡馆里，阳光晒暖了他的后背。

 

安东不记得他的父母，奥尔加姨妈坚持说他们都是病死的，刚开始的版本是霍乱，后来又变成了肺炎，但时间是肯定的，1939年，许多父母都在这几年间“病死”[1]。当安东问起墓碑在哪里的时候，她会佯装发怒，开始用“安东·安德烈耶维奇”来称呼他，命令他滚出厨房。

 

他的童年是霜冻的沼泽，当他第一次这么说的时候，他的老朋友，带着一种贫乏的、预科学校毕业生的想象力，问他这是不是一个比喻，不是。奥尔加姨妈家在沼泽边上，农场最偏远的角落，往西走。尼古拉姨父照顾马匹，两个表兄像驮马一样工作，并不怎么和他说话。安东·安德烈耶维奇·索科洛夫，年幼的局外人，独自在旷野里玩耍，用弹弓打田鼠和偶尔出现的狐狸。学校是日久失修的教堂，每周两次，他在长凳上抄写西里尔字母表，弯着腰，壁画里缺了一只眼睛的圣徒严厉地俯视着他。

 

路灯熄灭，太阳还没有出来，捷尔任斯基广场[2]阴影幢幢，这似乎也是它一直以来的样子。人们不得不路过这里的时候都低着头，像独自穿过峡谷的牧民，屏着呼吸，生怕被狼群察觉。安东按紧帽子，走进阴影里。

 

克格勃寄生的这栋建筑物内部由深浅不一的棕色、黑色和米黄色构成。彼得的办公室是其中一个稍微比其他地方更阴暗一些的角落。他不常在这里出现，彼得是那种喜欢巡视蛛网每一个角落的蜘蛛，只会在风暴快来的时候回到蛛网中央，用细瘦的、布满斑点的节肢拨弄国家安全委员会的丝线。

 

“火车，”彼得开口，皱起眉头，像是突然之间忘记了哪一班火车，“终点站是伊斯坦布尔。”

 

我知道，安东想，并没有说出来。

 

彼得点了一支烟，把烟灰缸拨到桌子正中央。房间里没有窗户，灯泡浸没在烟雾里。彼得就只是彼得，没有父称，没有姓氏，也没有解释，从安东还是个军校生的时候开始就是如此。行动处处长有着蜘蛛般的耐心和不容外人干扰的节奏，安东等待着。

 

“去年十月，一位尤里亚诺夫上尉叛逃到美国，在他随身带着的礼物里，有一份五十六页的名单，克格勃的谍报网，不是全部，但也足够把孩子们从地窖里拖出来，撕成碎片。”彼得磕了磕烟灰，“问题：为什么我们还没有被撕成碎片？”

 

这不是一个真正的问题，安东继续等待着。

 

“因为他们一直没有找到钥匙，直到‘乌鸦’把它偷走。”拿着烟的手晃了晃，“我们不能把孩子们都叫回来，你明白的，他们当中有些人走得太远。所有人都背上了死刑判决，没有人知道行刑时间，也许是两小时后，也许一个月。”

 

烟被摁熄了。

 

安东看着灰烬：“我会去伊斯坦布尔。”

 

彼得像是没听见他的话，就算听见了，也不感兴趣：“如果我那个死在克里米亚的父亲曾经教会我什么的话，那就是：一、怎样凿一个完美的冰洞；二、出发前检查你的猎枪。我认为这是十分正当的行前建议。”

 

 _这就是你把我召回莫斯科的原因？检查你的猎枪？_ “确实是的。”安东回答。

 

彼得着手卷一支新的烟：“莫斯科还是你记得的样子吗？”

 

“是的。”

 

“你的意思是‘很不幸，是的’，还是‘感谢上帝，是的’？”

 

“各有一些，我想。”

 

一根火柴被擦亮，硫磺的气味，火光短暂地照亮了彼得骷髅般的脸：“走吧，安东·安德烈耶维奇，有人会送你去机场的。”

 

——

 

车在一条街外停下，一道斜坡的底部。莱昂下了车，开始攀爬，一路核对门牌号码。空气里满是豆蔻、潲水和咖啡的气味，两个男孩骑着自行车，像炮弹一样冲下斜坡，冲莱昂喊叫了一句什么，在他来得及作出反应之前就消失了。

 

他要找的房子平凡无奇，夹在另外两栋相似的住宅之间，只有一小段石阶和钉在墙上的蓝色信箱把它们区别开来。莱昂按了按门铃，没有应答，他退后一步，抬头看二楼的窗户。窗帘紧闭，没有提供任何线索。

 

一只狗冲他吠叫，莱昂转过身，狗主人拍了拍那只黑褐色杂种狗的头，让它安静。他戴着毡帽，大衣外面搭着一条格纹围巾，看起来更应该出现在格林威治，而不是远离伊斯坦布尔中心的窄巷里：“在找什么人吗？”

 

“记错门牌号码了，”莱昂回答，“我现在就走。”

 

戴着毡帽的人往旁边迈了一步，挡住了他的去路：“我在这附近住了很长时间了，也许能帮你。”狗又吠起来，龇起牙齿。“安静，阿尼卡。”他训斥道，这名字的最后两个音节之间有小小的空隙，就像下楼梯时不慎踩空的那一级。

 

“我在找一位海因斯先生。”

 

“多么巧合，这就是他的房子，”戴着毡帽的人指了指那间有蓝色信箱的房子，“试过门铃了吗？”

 

“好几次。”

 

“老混蛋不在里面？”

 

“他没有来开门，如果这是你的意思的话。”

 

“最好进去确认一下，不是吗？”牵着狗的陌生人走上前门台阶，拧了拧门把手，“锁着，但没有理由担心，我碰巧带着钥匙，海因斯先生时不时请我帮他给盆栽浇水。”

 

“我还是更乐意在外面等海因斯先生回来，谢谢。”

 

“我就是海因斯，我感谢你的礼貌。”戴着毡帽的人推开门，莱昂终于看见了他的枪，惊讶于自己为什么没有更早察觉，也许是因为狗，或者那件大衣，“闭上嘴，进去。”

 

——

 

狗趴在软垫上喘气，莱昂在椅子上挪动了一下，想离它再远些。枪放在桌子上，他的黑色帆布包躺在旁边，像只被开膛破肚的动物，海因斯逐一检查里面的物件，护照，铅笔，线圈记事本，少许现金，一个小木盒。他打开了木盒，嵌在软垫里的是薄薄一片金属，末端是近似钥匙的圆形把手。

 

“再说一次你是从哪里来的？”

 

“美国驻斯特拉斯堡领事馆，先生。”

 

“是谁把我的名字告诉你的？”

 

“副领事帕克，先生。”

 

“他应该知道我早就退休了。”海因斯拔掉台灯插头，把它从茶几转移到餐桌上，拧亮，琢磨着金属片上纵横的电路。

 

莱昂清了清喉咙：“那是什么？”

 

“这，”海因斯把金属片放回原处，合上盖子，“是一个特别烫手的马铃薯。”

 

“用简单的话来说？”

 

“用简单的话来说，”一把椅子被拖了过来，海因斯在莱昂对面坐下，他已经脱掉了大衣，衬衫外面套了一件鸡心领毛线背心，看上去就像莱昂的十年级自然科学老师，“假设你要把你的小秘密锁起来，比如说，心爱的餐馆列表，种植兰花的窍门，或者一份外勤特工名单，先加密，是吗？然后你把它锁在一个漂亮的箱子里。这还不够，锁可以被撬开，箱子可以被砸坏，于是你在箱子里加了一个聪明的装置，在箱子打开的时候自动销毁里面的信息，除非，”他打量着莱昂，看他能不能跟上，“除非你有一把特制的钥匙，按特定的次数和方向旋转，箱子打开，里面的猫咪才是活着的。”

 

莱昂的目光移到小木盒上，再转回来：“那是一把钥匙。”

 

“那确实是一把上述的钥匙。”

 

“副领事希望你把它送到墙的另一面。”

 

“副领事需要另作打算，”海因斯回到餐桌边，一一把零散的东西收回帆布包里，“我和我的好姑娘阿尼卡哪里也不去。”

 

狗在听到自己的名字时竖起耳朵。

 

“我会死在半路上，先生，我知道这一点。”

 

海因斯把帆布包丢给他：“我会为你祈祷。”

 

刺耳的喇叭声响起，三下，莱昂走到窗边，刚好来得及看见那辆印着旅行社商标的小型巴士开走。从另一个方向开来的是两辆警车，并排停在斜坡底部，穿着制服的警员下了车，向钉着蓝色信箱的房子走来。“见鬼，”海因斯说，把发报员从窗边拉开，“后门，现在。阿尼卡，跟上。”

 

一辆车停在后门，狗跳进副驾驶座，莱昂钻进后排。车倒退着驶出了窄巷，拐了个弯，冲下斜坡。一个警察发现了他们，站到路中央，举起手臂，示意停车。海因斯踩下油门，警察跳开了，高声喊叫着什么。

 

“我们要去哪里？”莱昂问，车冲过电车轨道，扎进马路另一边的车流里，喇叭声四起。

 

“去确认一件事。”海因斯回答。

 

——

 

“狗不能进去，”秘书重复道，“你也不能，没有权限，这个是谁？”

 

“拿起内线电话，”海因斯温和地建议，用脚挡住发报处快要关上的门，“告诉领事，麦卡伦先生需要借用发报机，卢克·麦卡伦，带有一个‘a’。”

 

秘书怀疑地看了他一眼，回到办公室里去了。装着栅格的窗户对着领馆区空荡荡的街道，莱昂的视线不停地溜向路口，防备着始终没有出现的警车。

 

美国驻伊斯坦布尔领事馆发报处的门重新打开了，同一个秘书，看起来比刚才更困惑：“你们可以进去了。”

 

发报处是个繁忙的蜂巢，电话响个不停，夹杂着打字机不间断的咔哒声。狗抖着耳朵，像是要甩掉噪音。海因斯赶走了一个惊讶的译码员，把莱昂按到椅子上：“给苏联大使馆发一封电报。”

 

莱昂戴上耳机，又摘下来：“哪里？”

 

“苏联使馆，”海因斯告诉他，“内容是‘阿尼卡向父亲致以问候’，明文。”

 

“无意冒犯，海因斯先生，我认为我们应该离开——”

 

“把电报发出去，克里斯滕先生。”

 

回复是在四十分钟后来的，只有一行字。莱昂抽出纸条：“‘退休生活如何’，逗号，‘康纳’，问号。”他放下铅笔，“谁是康纳？”

 

“我。”康纳·海因斯回答，“莫斯科把索科洛夫派来了。”

 

“谁？”

 

“一个老朋友，”海因斯把他拽起来，“现在我们该走了。这种适宜谋杀的天气，最好不要待在户外。”

 

从斯特拉斯堡来的发报员不知道该如何回答，于是没有作声。

 

[1]斯大林大清洗期间。

[2]苏联国家安全委员会（即克格勃）所在地，捷尔任斯基广场11号（1990年代恢复原名卢比扬卡广场）。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

阿尔萨斯大街15号的隔音室里，领事在进行最后一轮彩排。

 

“假如大使提出召集特殊事件处理委员会，要求把兰利和华盛顿都拖进来？”戴维·帕克问，面前的玻璃杯也许一开始是用来装冰水的，现在塞满了烟头，泡在半英寸深的脏水里。

 

“我会提醒他这个任务去年就已经得到授权，我们不能在意外发生之后等华盛顿慢吞吞地花上六个月玩官僚主义弹子球，我们没有时间，更别提这会让大使显得像个束手无策的巨婴。”

 

“强调巨婴，大使痛恨别人暗示他没有主见。”

 

“完美。”领事咕哝道，抓起放在托盘里的酒瓶，检查了液面高度，往杯子里添了一点威士忌。

 

“下一个问题，为什么起用一个退役特工？”

 

“我不知道他退役了，肯定是因为备忘录没有更新，我敢打赌克格勃比我更早知道外勤的人事调动。”

 

“最后一句别在大使面前说。上述特工为什么退役？”

 

“从没听过这首歌。”

 

“卢克·麦卡伦。”

 

“从没听过这个名字。”

 

帕克用铅笔在废弃不用的信纸上写着什么：“假如中情局坚持接手？”

 

“表示感激和欢迎，但拒绝提供细节。对不起，联络不上他们；对不起，我只是个领事。”

 

副领事似乎问完了问题，陷入沉默。他们分坐在桌子两边，一个盯着铅笔，另一个旋转着酒杯。领事额头上布满汗珠，但他似乎已经忘记了自己的手帕。墙上的挂钟指着十点二十五分，自从情报处的人把它拆开，检查里面有没有窃听器之后，它就再没走动过。

 

“不管怎样，大使还是会召集委员会的，是吗？”领事开口。

 

“恐怕是的。”

 

“中情局也会把这件事揽过去。”

 

“多半是的，先生。”

 

“我们要倒霉了。”

 

“我们不这样说，先生，按国务院认可的表述方式，我们‘仍然有不可忽视的成功机率’。”

 

“斯科特已经准备好车了吗？”

 

“就在楼下，先生。大使和夫人邀请你共进晚餐，最好换一条领带。”

 

领事把杯底残余的威士忌和融化成小颗粒的冰块一起喝下去，掏出手帕擦了擦额头：“祝我好运，戴维。”

 

“祝你好运，先生。”

 

这是副领事在他漫长而曲折的职业生涯里第一次说了实话。

 

——

 

“你是他们之中的一个吗？”莱昂问。

 

在过去的十五分钟里，车一直在山羊肠道般的小巷里艰难穿行，勉强躲开神出鬼没的手推车和像霉菌一样平铺生长的香料摊。副驾驶座那一侧的车窗关着，狗把鼻子顶在上面，呼出了一大团湿漉漉的雾气。莱昂缩在后排座位，看着灰暗的土黄色墙壁在窗外掠过。

 

“取决于‘他们’是谁。”海因斯说。

 

“你知道的，特工处，情报办公室，‘特殊应对小组’，或者近期流行的别的什么专有名词。”

 

车挤进一条更窄的巷子，在石阶上重重地颠簸了几下。“我父亲是个木匠，从没离开过怀俄明，妈妈在我还没到五岁的时候就死了，肺结核。我爸积攒了一小笔钱，想买下琼斯兄弟即将倒闭的伐木场，大琼斯把他嘲笑了一番，我爸扇了他一巴掌，小琼斯抄起一根带钉子的木棒，打中了我爸，这里，”他用右手拍了拍自己的后脑勺，“当场就死了，来不及发出一点声音。社工一个星期后就把我带走了，那是1955年，我能去的地方只有福利院，能离开福利院的方式只有参军。”

 

“我很遗憾。”

 

“不必，因为那不是真的。我在查尔斯顿长大，祖父和父亲都是西弗吉尼亚州议员，再过两年，我哥哥也会加入这个派对，我出色的母亲和妹妹主持着一间教会医院。‘康纳应该在国务院里谋求一个职位’，这是我父亲的判决，为此我必须在欧洲服刑，‘外交经验’，他们说，‘弥补康纳从未参军的缺陷’。”车在一扇挂着红色粗布帘的门前停下来，海因斯转过身来，看着莱昂，“或许这也是编造的，你永远不能确定。我是什么或者不是什么无关紧要。下车，克里斯滕，我们要去见魔术师。”

 

莱昂的眼睛过了半分钟才适应烟馆里的黑暗。为了盖过刺耳的音乐声，所有人都在高声喊叫，像一群求偶季节的野鹅。烟雾如此浓厚，几乎能用黄油刀切开，海因斯掀起又一道布帘，旋梯把他们引向另一扇门，守在外面的大个子显然认得海因斯，冲他点了点头，推开了门。

 

楼下的音乐声减弱成低沉的搏动，仿佛地板下面埋着一颗心脏。阿尼卡径直跑向堆满坐垫的长沙发，斜靠在上面的人伸出一只装点着戒指和镯子的手，揉了揉狗的耳朵。矮胖的蜡烛占据着茶几一角，被凝固的烛泪连在一起，像高低起伏的山脉。一个圆形浅口盘里装着些说不清是白垩还是骨头的玩意，旁边是用小碗装着的核桃、葡萄干和成卷的薄片火腿。在莱昂看来，就像是有人把康涅狄格乡下周日集市的算命师帐篷连根拔起，移栽到这里。

 

“塔米娅，”海因斯俯身吻了吻她的脸颊，左边，右边，“像往常一样迷人。”

 

“迷人”并不是莱昂会用的形容词，除非你觉得一只裹在彩色涡旋纹棉布里的白化病麻雀非常迷人。狗舔着火腿片，发出湿润的吧嗒声。海因斯坐在沙发扶手上，一只手被握在塔米娅挂满金属饰品的鸟爪里。“公事，我想？”她问。

 

“我需要我的登山工具。”

 

“惹上麻烦了？”

 

“我什么时候不在麻烦里？”

 

“确实，”老太太说，一绺蜷曲的白发随着她点头的动作而晃动，“确实，我的小士兵。这位年轻人是谁？”

 

“我的侄子泰勒。泰勒，这是塔米娅。”

 

莱昂握了握她的手，戒指冰凉。老太太看起来并不相信海因斯说的任何一个字，但并没有继续追问。她穿过铺了地毯的房间，像猫一样无声无息，把几本书从办公桌后面的书架上取下来，摸索着一个莱昂看不见的锁，咔嗒一声，然后是保险箱密码盘转动的轻微声音。莱昂看了海因斯一眼，后者看着被窗帘遮挡着的窗户。

 

塔米娅把一盒子弹放到桌子上，第二盒，第三盒；一把手枪，护照，远远不止一本；一个皮夹，一张日内瓦核发的通行证，上面用德语和法语写着“红十字会运输车辆”。她有条不紊地搬运着这些东西，像松鼠清空过冬的存粮。海因斯翻了翻皮夹，里面有些现金，各自折成一小叠，法郎、马克和英镑。

 

“替我照顾阿尼卡。”

 

塔米娅树枝般的双手撑在胡桃木桌面上：“我应该告诉她你什么时候回来？”

 

“一般而言我不推荐人们和狗交谈。”海因斯把皮夹放进口袋里，冲莱昂打了个手势，让他收好剩下的，“你也许还需要处理一辆车，推进河里，或者撞毁在山路上，方式不限。”

 

“你不是喜欢退休的类型，我从第一天就这么说过。”

 

海因斯推开了门：“再见，塔米娅。”

 

——

 

留着一撮可笑胡子的使馆雇员放下电话。

 

“警方拒绝设置路障和检查站，”他解释，安东思忖着这个人的声音是本来就这么尖细，还是因为此刻非常紧张，“除非我们解释为什么要找这辆车，而且他们希望我们通过常规外交途径沟通，而不是，我引用他的原话，‘编一个站不住脚的理由浪费他们的人力’。”

 

也不再需要找这辆车了，安东想这么说，但并没有开口，也许水警两个月后会在港口捞起一辆车，外观完全符合苏联使馆的描述，只是缺了牌照和司机。他们第一次交手的时候，彼得的孩子们花了大半个月才在山谷里找到被丢弃的卡车。那是以色列向叙利亚和埃及宣战的那一年[1]，伯尔尼[2]的冬天尤其严苛，白天仿佛只持续短短几个小时就结束了，匆忙让位给寒风呼啸的夜晚。酒店里挤满了情绪低落的滑雪者，在大堂酒吧裹着墨绿绒布的沙发上心不在焉地玩纸牌，安东藏在他们之间，等一个借道维也纳来的英国建筑师，以及他随身带着的坎布里亚浓缩铀工厂蓝图。大雪压塌了一段电线，火车比预计中迟了一周，除此之外并没有什么不妥。

 

在这些栖息在酒吧的候鸟中，安东认得一家意大利人，主要是三个吵闹不堪的孩子，父亲永远在看报纸，母亲总是点一杯橙汁和一杯伏特加，一点点地把它们混在一起；两个阴郁的德国人，从不和对方说话，只是一支接一支地抽雪茄；一群骑术学校的学生和他们肥胖的督导；还有一个总是坐在吧台最右边的影子，如果安东有机会猜三次的话，他会说银行家、图书馆员或诈骗犯。

 

火车宣布再次停运的那天晚上，安东比平常更迟下楼，餐厅里已经相当拥挤。纯粹是为了躲避那三个互相投掷黄芥末的那不勒斯小恶魔，他坐到了银行家、图书馆员或诈骗犯旁边。后者起先并没有理会他的意思，直到酒保把马丁尼放到安东面前，他才侧了侧头：“该试试他们的威士忌。”

 

“马丁尼有什么问题吗？”

 

“没有，只是给你推荐更好的选项。第一次来伯尔尼？”

 

 _银行家_ ，安东敲定了一个印象。“第二次，事实上，只是路过，如果不是因为火车。”他打了个手势。

 

银行家拿起酒杯，铜袖扣在吊灯下闪闪发亮，他的眼睛是绿色的：“敬瑞士铁路。”

 

“敬瑞士铁路。”

 

他们各自喝了一口酒。挂在酒柜旁边的壁钟走到了九点，在他们身后，乐队奏响了第一个疲倦的音符。没有人跳舞，雪抽打着高耸的窗户。

 

“我的名字是亚历克斯，顺带一提。”

 

亚历克斯看上去并没有握手的意向，安东也没有动：“本杰明。”

 

“现在你想试试威士忌了吗，本杰明？”

 

他想。乐队换了一首曲子，慢悠悠的小提琴。他们聊天，接下来两晚都是这样，亚历克斯谈论去世一年的妻子，安东谈论自己不存在的女儿。身份毕竟只是些手套，戴这一双来取出烤盘，戴另一双来擦墙上的血迹。

 

建筑师在铁路恢复运营当晚抵达伯尔尼，住进了酒店仅剩的一间顶楼套房。按照计划，他应该在九点一刻到酒吧来，假装惊喜地撞见久未见面的朋友本杰明·里克特，蓝图的缩微胶卷藏在他的钢笔里，本杰明会带走这支钢笔。八点四十五分，安东点了一杯威士忌，亚历克斯向他借了打火机，宣布要到花园里抽烟。

 

亚历克斯再也没有回来。九点过十分，安东搭电梯到顶楼，径直走向转角处的客房，门关着，但并没有锁，一拧把手就开了。他先看见了翻倒的写字台，然后是昏迷不醒的线人，钢笔和手表都不知所踪，皮鞋鞋底也被割开了。前台并不清楚亚历克斯到哪里去了，他在登记表上填的地址如此潦草，完全无法辨认。门童一口咬定亚历克斯没有离开酒店，至少不是从大门走的，不过早些时候确实有一辆运送食材的卡车开走了，这并不寻常，毕竟卡车一般是清早来的。

 

留着胡子的使馆雇员清了清喉咙。走廊对面的办公室里，一部电话响了起来。

 

“不需要找那辆车，”安东告诉他，“他会选择步行，也想尽快出境，他只有一个选择。”

 

对方茫然地看着他。

 

“港口，”安东拿起搭在椅背上的外套，“让孩子们去港口。”

 

[1]1968年，这场战争延续到1973年。

[2]瑞士首都，位于西北部。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

 

亚历克斯，不管他的姓氏是什么，并不存在于档案和监控名单上，虽然这并不能说明什么。彼得似乎觉得这十分有趣，而安东认为这是对他个人的侮辱。他空手返回波恩[1]，在那张疏于使用的小办公桌后面咀嚼他的失败——这张桌子被塞在苏联使馆签证办公室的边角处，快要挤进文件柜里了，平日用于堆放多余的墨水瓶和茶杯。领馆雇员私下里叫他“卢比扬卡[2]的孩子”，而对那些确实在卢比扬卡工作的人而言，他就只是“彼得的孩子”。在措辞模糊的外交人员通讯录上，安东·索科洛夫是一位“助理”，附带一个电话分机号码，并没有进一步说明他在“协助”些什么。

 

巴特戈德堡使馆区[3]从来不缺这样的助理。

 

他当时住在一间带家具出租的阁楼里，靠墙放着一张孤零零的床，看起来像是从军医医院捐赠品仓库里偷的。倾斜的窗户放进阳光，玻璃上经年累月的污渍已经擦不干净了，总是给人深冬的印象。在变幻莫测的早春时节，那窗户放进来的还有雨，在铁桶里敲出时钟一般稳定的滴答声。唯一一部电话放在床边的地板上，以便在各种古怪的时刻把他吵醒，驱赶到笼罩着波恩的漫长黑夜里。

 

名义上的房主从未出现过，租金之类的事务经由使馆的一个秘书打点，即使安东怀疑房主事实上并不存在，他也没有和任何人讨论过。楼下的家具都盖着防尘布，当他半夜回来，就着一个低瓦数灯泡的光亮走上楼梯的时候，它们看起来仿佛未完成的石膏雕像，有着模糊的猎食动物的形态。除了厨房，他从不用楼下的房间，只是偶尔把靴子摆到台阶上晾晒。唯一一件西服外套挂在壁橱里，他只有两条领带，灰色，和更深的灰色。当他出现在土耳其大使馆举办的鸡尾酒会时，打的正是深灰色的那一条。

 

那是个暖和得惊人的四月下午，早上下过一场小雨，在随之而来的烈日下早就了无痕迹。冰块迅速融化，把托盘里的甜茶变成寡淡的棕色糖水。花园里安排了一场撞球游戏，旁观者比参与者多出两倍。今天他扮演的是苍蝇的角色，在人群里拣拾闲言碎语。汗水浸湿了衣领，安东解开领带，塞进外套口袋里，走向树荫下的长桌和放在上面的冰水。草坪那边传来击球的沉闷声响，夹杂着不冷不热的掌声。桌边零散地站着些不愿意到太阳下面去受刑的人，围着装果酒的大玻璃罐，像鳄鱼围着即将被晒干的水塘。一个戴眼镜的人正在和土耳其大使的三个女儿谈话，她们叫他“海因斯先生”，不停地发笑，互相推搡。安东盯着那个戴眼镜的人，放下玻璃杯，大步向他走去。

 

“亚历克斯。”

 

银行家、图书馆员或间谍脸上全是礼貌的困惑：“抱歉，我不——”

 

“我们在伯尔尼见过，请原谅，女士们。”他对外交官的女儿们说，抓住亚历克斯的手肘，把他拽向长桌的另一端。围在果酒旁边的几个参赞投来了怀疑的目光，安东松了手，把亚历克斯推到树篱后面。

 

“‘我们在伯尔尼见过’，”亚历克斯摘下眼镜，皱着眉头打量镜片，又戴回去，“列宁格勒的军校应该先教你们说话，再把枪放到你们手里。你的女儿怎么样了，本杰明？不存在，我猜。”

 

安东跨过了列宁格勒的陷阱：“你不幸的妻子也一样。”

 

亚历克斯摊开手，做出“那又如何”的姿态。离开了酒店餐厅的阴影，他看上去反而更小了一些，一只收起翅膀的鸟。如果安东再有机会猜三次，他会说邮差、保险推销员或间谍。“我们躲在这里的理由是什么？”亚历克斯问，“你需要道歉还是安慰？我两样都不能提供。”

 

“坎布里亚工厂的蓝图。”

 

“从没见过，理应在英国人手上，不是吗，大个子？”

 

安东想打断他的鼻梁。

 

草坪那边又传来一阵掌声，这次听上去更热情一些。亚历克斯拍了拍安东的手臂，重新向长桌走去，安东原地站了一会儿，还是跟了上去。“巴特戈德堡令人难堪的一点是，”亚历克斯拿起两杯已经失去气泡的香槟，把其中一杯递给安东，后者板着脸，一动不动，亚历克斯耸耸肩，把高脚杯放回原处，“我们都假装这是一个有规矩的文明世界。你想知道我的建议吗？”

 

“不。”

 

“我的建议是，多喝点酒，享受这个下午，”亚历克斯往草坪的方向走了两步，折返，从衣袋里摸出一件金属物，放进安东手里，“谢谢你的打火机。”

 

 _这是一个重大疏漏_ ，四个小时之后，安东向想象中的彼得抗议，把通讯录砸在那张堆满茶杯的小办公桌上，翻到字母H所在的那部分。他要找的名字在第75页，右侧栏，第二个。

 

康纳·海因斯，初级常务助理，括号，贸易。

 

——

 

“我们不去港口。”海因斯跨过一个蜷缩在楼梯平台上的人，并没有低头看那个倒霉鬼。

 

“我没有意见，先生，”莱昂紧贴着长霉的墙壁，小心地躲开那双一动不动的、结着血痂的光脚，跟了上去，“我以为我们要离开伊斯坦布尔。”

 

“是的。”

 

“所以为什么不——”

 

“因为我们的克格勃朋友会守在码头。”客房门卡住了，海因斯把肩膀抵在上面，用力把它撞开，房间散发出湿棉布和死老鼠的气味，“我们会留在这里，克里斯滕，等着。”

 

“多久？”

 

“取决于天气。”

 

窗半开着，传来微弱的音乐和人群的喧哗。海因斯把窗关上，拉下布帘。阳光变成一种暗哑的土黄色。墙壁没有刷漆，从缺口里伸出来的电线像发黑的静脉，爬过裸露的砖块，末端吊着一个摇摇欲坠的灯罩和白炽灯泡。海因斯坐到硬邦邦的藤编椅子上，揉了揉肩膀，他已经开始想念那间有蓝色信箱的房子、单人沙发和看了一半的书，放在橱柜深处的半瓶威士忌。卢比扬卡的孩子们现在多半已经把他的房子彻底搜索了三遍，割开床垫和沙发，砸开上锁的柜子。

 

“你们总是这样说话的吗？我的意思是，鸟类，天气，登山工具，二三十个假名。听上去像夜场电影。”

 

这个男孩总是在问问题，总有一天他会为此挨一枪。海因斯短暂地考虑不回答，但他们要在这个石灰岩洞般的房间里过上至少一晚。“不总是，”他说，“只是些旧习惯。”

 

“我填过申请表，我是说，给中情局，”莱昂在房间里转了一圈，坐到发黄的床单上，“不过一直没有递交，不想收到拒信，‘克里斯滕先生，感谢你的兴趣，但我们遗憾地通知你’，完。我的意思是，我紧张的时候会不停地说话，多半不是特工处想要的特质。”

 

隔壁房间传来玻璃摔碎的声音，有人在愤怒地大喊大叫，门打开又摔上，砰砰的脚步声。海因斯站起来，把写字台旁边的高背椅拖到门边，顶住把手。呼唤人们参加晚祷的喇叭声又响了起来，这个仿佛没有尽头的白天差不多要结束了。“试着睡一会儿，”他告诉莱昂，把手枪从皮套里取出来，放到咖啡桌上，“轮到你值夜的时候我会叫醒你。”

 

“我不可能睡得着。”

 

他假装没听见，走进浴室。水龙头坏了，时冷时热，海因斯沾湿毛巾，擦了擦脸，毛巾闻起来有强烈的漂白水气味。所有旧伤都在隐隐作痛，难以分辨哪一个更需要他的注意。曾经有那么些辉煌的日子，他可以靠止痛片和每天两小时的睡眠活着，但那些日子早就过去了。 _退休生活如何，康纳？_ 他的苏维埃朋友还费心放上一个问号。海因斯能听见他的声音，安东的德语无可挑剔，要是他着急起来，会把r发得稍微往上翻卷，像受潮的纸张。 _在一个远离波恩的外交哨站挂职，_ 他回答， _四年零五个月，没在数日子_ 。

 

水管在灰泥剥落的墙壁里发出细微的震颤声，暖水溅到他手上，马上又变得冰冷。他拧上水龙头，思忖着那封明文电报是不是一个愚蠢的决定。“戳棕熊的眼睛”，罗杰会这么形容。劳务助理罗杰，以前是个邮航机长，1970年初在侦察任务中被击落，档案没有注明在哪里，侦察什么。当年由中情局雇员组成的“波恩小乐团”里，海因斯是唯一还活着的。

 

他擦了擦手，回到房间里。莱昂睡着了，歪在脏兮兮的床单上，抱着那个黑色帆布袋。海因斯把藤椅往旁边拉了拉，远离窗户，重新坐了下来。现在他能分辨出哪里更疼一些了，腰侧，子弹差点击穿肝脏的地方。他和安东躲在被炸毁半边的学校里，爆炸声整夜不停，摇撼着漆黑一片的贝鲁特[4]。 _暂时停火_ ，他提议，凑到对方耳边，安东闻起来像皮革、火药和血， _直到我们活着离开这个地狱_ 。

 

苏联人向他伸出一只沾满灰尘的手，如果不是因为流了那么多血，海因斯一定会大笑起来的。他们握了握手。

 

光线渐渐消失了，覆盖着窗户的布帘从土黄变成暗淡的灰蓝色，阴影在地板上缓慢爬行。他没有开灯，专心致志地听楼梯间那边传来的声音，指望这样能把注意力从似有若无的疼痛上移开。然而在这片动荡不安的黑暗里，他又别无选择地回到千疮百孔的贝鲁特去了。

 

[1]Bonn，1949-1990年间为联邦德国首都。

[2]代指位于卢比扬卡（捷尔任斯基）广场的克格勃总部。

[3]Bad Godesberg，位于波恩近郊，1949-1990年间大多数外国驻德使领馆均设在此。

[4]Beirut，黎巴嫩首都。


	7. Chapter 7

7.

索科洛夫-海因斯停火协议持续了大约三个小时，在此期间他一直在说话，一旦停下来，安东就会踢他一脚，或者拍一拍他的脸颊——不是那种友好的轻拍，而是一个资深审讯官的——抛给他一个新的问题，许多条细细的绳索，海因斯抓住它们，勉强在昏迷的深渊边缘晃荡。

 

他提起了妹妹，这是可以肯定的，一会儿感叹她比那个秃鹫般的老修女更适合当护士长，过了一会儿又说自己没有什么妹妹，没这个运气。“你有兄弟姐妹吗，安东？介意我叫你安东吗？”

 

“不。”对方吐出一个音节。海因斯想知道他否定的是什么，亲属还是名字的部分。微弱的闪光照亮了墙壁，又迅速回归黑暗，爆炸声姗姗来迟。他闭上眼睛，安东又拍了拍他的脸颊，那么用力，简直是一巴掌：“别睡着。”

 

“我开始觉得你是故意的。”

 

“也许。”

 

“操你。”

 

安东点点头，不为所动：“你刚才说学校里发生了什么？”

 

他不记得自己要扮演的角色是哪个了。卢克·麦卡伦上的是公立学校，重读了一次九年级。亚历克斯在瑞士长大，辗转在三间预科学校之间。康纳·海因斯有一个叫托比的室友，这个恶魔代言人把水倒在他的枕头上，把他的书丢出窗外。康纳终于和他打了一架，把他的头按进棒球场的泥浆里。他们两个都被停学一星期，海因斯参议员亲自拜访了校长，小康纳第二天就回到了课室里，脸颊肿胀，嘴唇的裂口在他试图说话的时候就会流血。没有人敢多看他一眼。

 

“打过架吗，大个子？”

 

“打过。”

 

“谁赢了？”

 

“大多数时候是我。”

 

“那感觉一定很好。”

 

“还可以。”

 

机枪的声音从远处传来，像一筐生咖啡豆落在晒热的铁板上，间歇的闪光照亮了墙上的什么东西，半张烧焦的画，海因斯猜想它为某个孩子赢得了小小的荣誉，才得以被图钉固定在这堵墙上。他继而思忖这个孩子是不是还活着，火焰从天而降的时候有没有恰好站在即将垮塌的屋顶下面。无线电装置搁在断墙上，已经好几个小时没有动静了。罗杰，“波恩小乐团”的荣誉机长和扑克牌专家，为什么还没有来？海因斯会死在这里，毫无疑问。

 

“我的尼古拉姨夫和表兄，他们养马。”他听见安东说，用的是俄语，好像这些概念必须用母语才能加以解释，“有时候马匹熬不过冬天。它们花很长时间才死去，躺在干草上喘气，眼睛里流脓。‘记在农场的账本里’，他会这么告诉奥尔加姨妈，拿起猎枪到马厩去。我的表兄们也会跟着去。你知道我在说什么吗？”

 

不，看在上帝份上，他不知道。

 

“你快要死了。”安东把这句话像砖头一样砸到海因斯脸上，“你的机师很可能已经被炸成跑道上的一堆垃圾。我打算赶在天亮前出发去的黎波里[1]，剩下的汽油能撑多久就是多久。在走之前我必须——用你们的话是怎么说的？剪掉松脱的线头。”

 

应该是“绑紧松脱的线头”，海因斯并没有作声。先前的友好气氛消失了，就像一层柔软的绒布被掀开，露出下面锈迹斑斑的手术器械。他把手搭在额头上，那里的皮肤发烫，又或者这是因为他的手心冰冷。

 

“海因斯。”

 

“是的？”

 

没有下文，安东·索科洛夫直接把他架起来，半拖半扶地往外面走。有那么可怕的半分钟，海因斯认为他要提前“剪线头”，往他的后脑开一枪，把尸体留在这片寸草不生的砂岩地里。随后他终于听见了安东几分钟前就察觉到的声音：直升机旋翼，逐渐靠近，压过了远处逐渐稀落的炮火。

 

他在手术台上停止心跳三十五秒。罗杰后来告诉他，坐在床边，用折叠小刀削一个苹果。走廊上传来药品推车的哐啷声，有人在低声交谈，听上去就像砂纸互相摩擦。还有，“大个子德国人匆匆忙忙地走了，像是有食人鱼在咬他的屁股，甚至不愿意让护士处理一下头上的伤口”。

 

“他不是德国人。”

 

“什么？”罗杰心不在焉地问，把舌头咬在上下排牙齿之间，盯着刀尖。

 

“我说我需要吗啡。”

 

罗杰把削下的果皮捞起来，在海因斯眼前晃动：“看看这个，康纳，告诉我你从没见过这么完整的苹果皮。”

 

“见鬼，把它拿开。”

 

前邮航机师大笑起来，看上去比任何时候都更像一只斗牛犬。

 

——

 

上头的命令下来时，就像以往任何一次那样，信誓旦旦，然而模棱两可。他们先把海因斯挪到伦敦，宣布“过一段时间”会安排飞机把他送回大西洋对岸，自然没交代“一段时间”是多长一段，三天，两年，还是六百公里。当使馆人员谈到“他们”的时候，如果压低声音，说两个字就假装咳嗽，那“他们”指的是聚集在国会山的那一群高尔夫俱乐部资深成员。假如语气轻蔑，配有耸肩动作，那“他们”指的是后勤处。

 

负责在伦敦“照看”他的是个细声细气的文员，看起来在三十岁上下，头顶的毛发已经有危险的稀疏趋势。“邓肯。”第一次见面的时候，他自我介绍道。大半个月过去，海因斯依然不知道这是他的名字还是姓氏。当他字斟句酌地问起，返回美国的航班有没有可能安排在本周时，邓肯露出耐心的微笑，就像人们看见猫坚持不懈地攻击镜子时那样。

 

“没有什么航班，海因斯先生。他们决定把你送回波恩。”他耸了耸肩。

 

“波恩？”

 

“杰拉德说这样更‘经济’。”

 

海因斯并不知道杰拉德是谁，但这并不妨碍他认为这人是个蠢货。他从卢顿机场起飞，降落波恩的时候风雨交加。罗杰和一辆布满刮痕的大众等在停机坪边缘，伞一点用处都没有，两人肩膀以下都湿透了，冷得发抖。山峰彻底被低垂的雨云吞没，雷声从远处传来，很微弱，像隔墙听见的鼓声。

 

车没有在通往巴特戈德堡的路口转弯，而是继续往前，驶向波恩市区。 _他们让你住在鸟屋里_ ，罗杰对着落满雨水的挡风玻璃说。海因斯已经把暖气旋钮拧到最大，但两人说话的时候也还是能看到白雾。 _做几个月案头工作，写报告，去议会旁听，或者打瞌睡，随便你，我就从没见过有多少人能清醒地坐在旁听席上的_ 。

 

“鸟屋”是栋乏善可陈的平房，用于接待那些不值得让大使馆多花时间的低级别雇员，偶尔还有令人生疑的“时政记者”。医生承诺每两天来一次，但事实上一次也没有来过。罗杰逢周末拜访，有时候一个人来，有时候带着太太和儿子，送他们去买袜子、蜡笔套装、儿童球拍和一个五岁男孩需要的别的什么玩意。

 

“一个小小的问题，小，但是稍微有点烫手，姑且这么说，等等。”第一瓶啤酒喝到一半的时候，罗杰说，在公文包里摸索着什么，海因斯原本以为是一封信，等他抚平了纸张，才看出那是张照片，一个黑白的安东·索科洛夫严厉地看着他们两个，“这是那个把你抬上直升机的好朋友，不是吗？那个不乐意给伤口消毒的白痴，苏联大使馆的一个助理，在签证处工作，我听说。”

 

海因斯没有回答。这是个周六下午，屋后的草地上有群小孩在踢球，发出兴奋的尖叫。

 

“有什么是我应该知道的吗？”

 

海因斯拨弄着啤酒瓶盖：“他是彼得的其中一个孩子，我想，我们在伯尔尼见过。我不知道他会在贝鲁特，纯属意外。”

 

“仅仅是‘工作关系’，我们能这么说吗，康纳？”

 

他把瓶盖弹到草丛里：“我们能这么说。”

 

罗杰审视着他，好一会儿，然后把照片揉成一团，塞回衣袋里。海因斯拿起啤酒瓶，碰了碰他的。

 

一个典型的工作日早上往往被枯燥无味的外交电文占满，下午则用于归档签证处送来的文件。每周一次，海因斯步行去市政厅参加例会，纯粹是为了咖啡和那些切成拇指大小的柠檬蛋糕。在外交金字塔底端摄食的助理、秘书和通讯员们在这里聚集，听从柏林来的这个或那个官员念大同小异的讲稿，没有一个人看上去是自愿出席的。

 

海因斯总是坐在最靠近出口的位置，一般是最后一排，如果那里已经有人了，他就挪到紧邻走道的座位上去。在他第六次走进这个令人压抑的大厅时，安东·索科洛夫就坐在那里，笔记本摊开在大腿上。他又打了一条灰色的领带，外套搭在椅背上，戴着一顶难看的毡帽。需要遮住脑后的伤口，海因斯想。安东侧过身，目光落在海因斯身上：“早上好。”

 

海因斯点了点头。一个他见过几次面的法国人叼着还没点燃的烟走进来，坐在前排。安东略微提高了声音，像是故意要让周围的人听见。

 

“他们准备调整煤炭的出口限额，我猜你已经听说了。”

 

他没有。“当然。”

 

发言人敲了敲麦克风，它发出刺耳的电流声，所有人都皱起了眉头。对话自然而然地终止，没有谈论天气，也没有“很高兴看见你还活着”，毕竟在任何正式记录里，他们都从未踏足过黎巴嫩。人们应该和一个委婉地威胁要像放倒病马一样处决你的苏联人说些什么？煤炭出口限额，显然。

 

到午餐时间，人们像躲避空袭一样迅速撤离。他们并肩走到走廊上，互相询问对方关于餐厅的意见，直到和其他外交动物拉开了足够远的距离，他们才握了握手，敷衍了几句客套话，朝相反方向走去。

 

[1]Tripoli，黎巴嫩北部城市。


	8. Chapter 8

8.

安东远远地就看见了那个美国人。

 

彼得会说“他能当个棒极了的小偷”，在他的词典里，这是一种赞美，意味着他也能当一个棒极了的间谍。“从来不需要一个隐形人，”彼得会接着说，把烟丝卷紧，“我们需要的是每个人都看见了，却没有留意到的人。”

 

没有人会多看海因斯一眼，廉价的灰色风衣、没有熨平的长裤和穿旧了的皮鞋，没什么值得留意的。他只有在扮演亚历克斯的时候才打领带，半温莎结。他今天戴着眼镜，就安东所知，他的视力并没有问题，也许这两片玻璃是一个提醒：你现在是个百无聊赖的使馆雇员，不是别人。海因斯在楼梯平台上停下来，瞥了一眼手表。安东知道他发现自己了，但还是假装没有留意。一个幼稚的游戏，谁首先打招呼就输了。安东坐在原处没动，等他过来。

 

“你再没有别的领带了，是吗？”

 

“没有预算，”安东替他拉开椅子，“你来早了。”

 

“显然还不够早。”海因斯把脚搭到前面的椅子上，“又一天，嗯？”

 

安东盯着墙上的一块光斑：“我不太确定你是什么意思。”

 

“我的意思是，我们被困在波恩，直到我们变得衰老、迟钝和肥胖。你从没这么想过吗？”

 

“从没。”

 

“你太无趣了，安东·安德烈耶维奇。”

 

空无一人的议会大厅里，一个瘦小的影子在扫地，像某种勤恳的带翅昆虫，在柱子规整的阴影之间缓缓挪动。

 

“我有一个疯狂的主意。”海因斯说。

 

安东等着。那个佝偻着的影子消失在走廊里，一扇门砰然关上，回声不绝。

 

“我的西班牙家庭女教师，我是说，罗杰，今天到捷克去了，又或者是波兰，我没在认真听他说话。这意味着鸟笼的门开了，我能跑到山坡上唱歌，又或者请新朋友喝一杯。我们可以谈谈，你知道，贸易。”海因斯侧过身，看了一眼大门，走廊仍然空荡荡的，“如果我们现在就走，没有人会发现我们来过。”

 

 _说不_ ，他想象中的彼得严厉地说，使劲用拐杖敲打桌腿， _拒绝他_ 。

 

自离开莫斯科以来的第一次，安东没有听从这个声音。

 

——

 

“鸟屋”的第一个显而易见的好处是，没有窃听器。因为不是安全屋，自然也没有值班特工和街对面看似忙碌，实则负责监视的肉店老板。没有人看见本应出席听证会的贸易助理提前回来了，也没有人看见他带着一个怎么样的客人。

 

“帮我个忙，别到客厅里去，好吗？”海因斯摸出两只玻璃杯，“如果你不小心看见了什么本应保密的表格，我可能需要把你勒死，埋在后院里。”

 

“所有美国人都这么友善，还是说只有你是这样？”

 

“我们，索科洛夫，复数，我们是一个独立的物种。坐下。”

 

逼仄的厨房里只有一张小方桌和两把不成对的椅子。靠墙放着一张婴儿用的高脚椅，漆成一种欢快的橙色。“来自《邮报》的首席驻外记者和他的夫人，在这里住了两年，秋千也是他们搭起来的。”

 

除了栗树层层叠叠的阴影，安东什么也没有看见。他问海因斯是否认识这位记者。

 

“只认识他迷人的太太，她的丈夫威胁说要是我再踏进这里一步，就用猎枪招呼我。”海因斯把酒杯递给他，“冰块？”

 

“不，谢谢。”

 

船正式驶入了危险的陌生水域，安东喝了一口酒，纯粹是为了避免说话，他已经后悔自己问了个蠢问题。酒有种浓重的烟熏气味，喝下去像咬下一块淋了蜂蜜的焦炭。海因斯倚在桌子旁，观察着他。

 

“如果你想问我什么，现在就是好时机。”

 

“你不是邀请我来喝酒的。”

 

“看，莫斯科来的侦探解开了第一个谜题。”

 

“这是个糟糕的决定。”

 

“这是个合理的安排。”海因斯伸手解开他的领带，“这并不代表什么，离开这栋房子之后一切照常。”

 

 _仍然是个糟糕的决定_ 。这是安东的第一个想法。

 

第二个是， _他的眼睛确实是绿色的_ 。

 

——

 

安东在伊斯坦布尔的清晨醒来，过了好一会儿才意识到是什么吵醒了他。电话，在桌子右上角。他睡在一叠摊开的档案上，肩膀和脖子感觉像被火车碾过。他拿起听筒。

 

“水警刚刚捞起了一辆车，长官，”一个尖细的声音说，安东花了几秒才把它和那个留着可笑胡子的使馆雇员对上号，“但牌照被拆了，而且——”

 

“而且车架编号也被凿掉了？”

 

短暂的迟疑：“是的，长官。孩子们还需要留在港口吗？”

 

安东揉了揉鼻梁：“不，让他们走吧。我去拜访一下魔术师。”

 

他没等对方回答就挂上了电话。

 

路灯刚刚熄灭，微弱的天光还不足以照亮街道，伊斯坦布尔深陷在一种难以说清楚是属于清晨还是薄暮的灰蓝光线里。风不太友好，安东试了三次才划亮火柴，点上了烟。塔米娅的烟馆在西南方向，二十分钟，如果走过去的话。

 

他花了十一分钟。

 

红色粗布帘后面的木门锁上了，安东踩灭烟头，用拳头捶门，直到铁链当啷一响，一张浮肿的脸出现在门缝里为止。在那个人来得及开口之前，安东踹开了门，踏进散发着刺鼻烟草气味的黑暗里。一只手抓住了他的肩膀，安东挣脱了，抓住那只手，用力一拧，尖叫声一路跟着他走上店堂后面的旋梯。

 

一个肥壮的大个子挡在走廊里，像堵砖墙，枪挂在他松垮垮的腰带上：“现在不是营业时间。”

 

“我来见塔米娅。”

 

胖子的手按在枪柄上：“她不接受没有预约的访客。”

 

“告诉她这是本杰明·里克特。”

 

“就算你叫凯末尔[1]，我也不——”

 

胖子背后的门开了，他惊讶地回头看着他的女主人，塔米娅看上去就像一副裹在丝绸里的鸟类骸骨。“礼貌点，贾拉，”一只装点着戒指和手镯的爪子冲安东挥了挥，“进来，里克特，我的小火药桶，你快要把整个伊斯坦布尔吵醒了。”

 

“烟？”门关上之后，塔米娅问，指了指整齐码放在一起的水烟枪。

 

“我在找海因斯。”

 

“从来不懂说话的艺术，不是吗，我亲爱的？”

 

“他来找过你了。”

 

塔米娅耸耸肩，躺在长沙发上，点了一支烟，手镯互相碰撞，叮当作响：“也许。我不出卖朋友。”

 

“你没有朋友，只要价钱适合，你什么都卖。”

 

塔米娅盯着他，尖而长的鼻子仿佛鸟喙：“那就开个价。”

 

“下次你的人在基辅做小小的麻醉剂生意时，卢比扬卡的孩子们会假装看不见，这听起来怎么样？”

 

烟馆女主人冲他露出笑容，把烟放到唇边：“他应该还没有离开伊斯坦布尔，”她呼出烟雾，“试试老艾哈迈迪糟糕透顶的旅馆，也许会在一群毒虫里翻出什么有用的东西来，祝你好运，我的小士兵。”

 

——

 

在滞留伊斯坦布尔的这一小段仿佛被无限延长的时间里，莱昂看着海因斯建立了一个——使用“谍报网”这个词无疑是极其不合适的，比起网，那更像是几条松散地泡在水里的绳子。他用巧克力条和零钱逐一买下了那些游荡在大街上的小孩，让这群脏兮兮的小动物留意有谁在打探“麦卡伦先生”和他年轻的侄子。假如听到了什么有趣的风声，也可以告诉“麦卡伦先生”，有机会得到一包饼干，甚至十个里拉[2]的酬劳，取决于他们听到的是什么。铃铛，海因斯这么称呼他们，一旦有一个响起来就该走了。

 

莱昂从他的角落里抬起头来：“假如它们一直不响？”

 

“没人在找你，”海因斯回答，“或者，有人用更高的价钱买走了你的铃铛，让它们保持安静。”

 

“见鬼，就像你做什么都不对一样。”

 

海因斯从镜框上方看了他一眼，没有评论。莱昂发现他只有在读报纸和清洗枪械的时候会戴眼镜，这让他的脸变得比平常更难读懂。窗帘始终紧闭，在灯泡虚弱的光线里，海因斯鬓角的灰白头发看起来柔和了一些。莱昂无法想象他曾经年轻过，很可能就是这么带着皱纹和枪出生的。

 

“你杀过人吗？”他脱口而出。

 

“官方记录说我没有。”

 

“但事实上？”

 

海因斯摘下眼镜，放到一边。两把枪躺在写字台上，他拿起那把从塔米娅的保险柜里取来的，握住枪管，枪柄朝前：“过来，克里斯滕。”莱昂走到他面前，“拿着。”

 

莱昂接过枪。

 

“你懂得怎么用这玩意，对吗？”

 

“我明白它的原理。”

 

“你明白它的原理，好极了。”海因斯把发报员的手腕往下压，让枪口指向地板，“不禁让人思考我们的外交系统出了什么问题。”

 

“你该把它拿回去，我很可能会射穿自己的脚。”

 

“你需要有用的建议吗？”

 

“是的，先生。”

 

“别打到自己的脚。”

 

莱昂想笑，或者大声抗议，但敲门声打断了他。就像海因斯和孩子们约好的那样，用力敲两下，再轻轻敲一下。莱昂收起枪，打开了门，站在外面的男孩套着一件马铃薯麻袋似的罩衫。“我来告诉麦卡伦先生，”他用破碎的俄语说，“有人在找他，就在楼下。”

 

[1]穆斯塔法·凯末尔·阿塔图克（Mustafa Kemal Atatürk），土耳其国父，推动土耳其独立和世俗化。“阿塔图克”是他死后土耳其政府追加的尊称，本姓凯末尔。

[2]Türk Lirasi，土耳其货币单位。


	9. Chapter 9

9.

领事需要他的手帕，但外套挂在门外，手帕塞在左边口袋里。他能感觉到汗水在脖子周围聚集，渗进衣领里。房间里很冷。“就像个地下冷藏室，”许多天之后，等这一切结束，他会这么向副领事帕克描述，“你看，戴维，我坐在大使和米切尔·普利斯科特对面，‘锤子’和‘鞭子’，再没有更合适的绰号了。你记得米切尔吗？中情局的区域调度员，听听这个头衔，戴维，‘调度员’！像是一份巴士上的工作。米切尔盯着我，一点都没有分神。”

 

米切尔·普利斯科特冲领事微笑，和绰号相反，他看起来亲切极了，有一张诚恳的、传教士般的脸，从眼神到笑容都在鼓励人们把所有秘密都摆到他脚下，随后他会亲自牵着你的手把你送上天堂。领事在桌子下擦了擦布满冷汗的手心，坐直了些：“我已经把我知道的都说了。”

 

“当然是的，萨姆，我们从没怀疑过一秒，”米切尔安抚道，领事在椅子里挪动了一下，只有他的妻子会叫他萨姆，从“鞭子”嘴里听到这名字有种不真实的感觉，仿佛这冷冰冰的房间里应该有另外一个萨姆。“我来做个剧情总结，好吗？确保我们都在说同一件事？”米切尔两手一拍，“第一幕，外勤特工保罗·尼尔森，代号‘乌鸦’，在贝尔格莱德遭到枪击，当场死亡；贝尔格莱德联络员，一位马尔克斯太太，当晚被拘捕，下落不明。转折，本应接应‘乌鸦’的领馆发报员，带着‘货物’逃出南斯拉夫，最后的已知地点是伊斯坦布尔。第二幕，我们的好萨姆引入了一个新角色，”他看了领事一眼，后者又在椅子里不安地挪动起来，“确切地说，一个旧角色，一个被除名的演员。”

 

领事看着大使，后者交叉抱着手臂，盯着桌子中央的玻璃咖啡壶。

 

“我当时不知道，”领事清了清喉咙，“而且时间——”

 

米切尔挥了挥手，打断他有气无力的辩解：“萨姆，好伙计，我并不质疑你的判断力，不过从目前看来，难道你不想我们帮你把这件事从背上卸下来吗？”

 

 _不想_ 。领事没敢这么回答。

 

“有趣的是，你并不讨厌他，”在他后来的陈述里，领事接着对帕克说，“即使米切尔在会议室里把你撕成碎片，你也会告诉自己，可怜的家伙，他只是在尽力完成自己的工作而已。大使说他需要和所有人谈谈，‘所有人’里不包括我，显然。秘书把我带到一个侧厅，我在那里等着，两个小时，然后是五个小时。

 

“九点前后，大使邀请我吃晚饭。

 

“我们是坐车去的，那种没有显眼标记的外交车辆，第一个左转路口在翻修，我们绕了点路，开往河边。我原本以为我们要去剧院附近，但车过桥之后就停下来了，那里有两盏路灯被砸坏了，阴影里什么都看不见。司机和保镖下了车，大使和我留在后座，你知道我当时想的是什么吗，戴维？我在想：见鬼，没有晚饭，我他妈的快要饿死了。

 

“‘我实话实说，萨姆，你搞砸了’，这是他的第一句话。‘普利斯科特要接手这件事，让你的人停止行动’。

 

“那不是我的人，我跟他澄清，我甚至没办法联络上他们。

 

“‘你知道为什么海因斯是个坏主意吗，萨姆？’他问。我怀疑他根本没听到我刚才说了什么，我当然说我不知道。

 

“然后他问我有没有听说过卢克·麦卡伦，我也说没有。

 

“‘卢克·麦卡伦是海因斯在波兰的工作名，你必须知道安东·索科洛夫对他做了什么。’大使说。我甚至看不见他的脸，河岸对面的灯都亮起来了，但那辆该死的车里漆黑一片。”

 

——

 

海因斯叫他“坏客人”，因为安东总是半夜之后才来，天亮之前就走。海因斯觉得好笑，假如有不怀好意的眼睛在关注他们，那什么时候来敲门其实无关紧要。他的苏维埃朋友总是醒得比他早，在黑暗之中窸窣摸索地上的衣服。

 

他爬起来，裹着毛毯，推开了窗户，寒风一路从被夜色吞没的山峰上刮来，途中沾上了河水的湿气。太冷了，对九月份而言。他想抽烟，但火柴丢失在黑暗中的某处，他不想去找。再过一小时，疲乏的太阳会从雾中浮起。这将是个灰暗寒冷的早晨，换句话说，波恩一切如常。

 

没有道别，这不是他们关系的一部分。海因斯甚至没有留意到门是什么时候关上的。

 

安东从波恩消失了超过两个星期，在此期间发生了三件事，只有一件是意外。星期五早上，罗杰的黑色大众九点刚过就停在他的门外。中央情报局在波恩的联络站藏在一家肉店里，绕过柜台，往右走进储藏室，从吊在天花板上的冰冻肉牛尸骸之间穿过，推开第二扇门。医生在那里等着海因斯，两个医生，一个量了他的血压和体温，另一个检查了他精神上的弹孔——至少他尝试这么做了。文件被盖上了应该盖的章，签上了应该签的名字，宣布他能够继续服役，医生向他表示祝贺，海因斯认为医生选错了动词。

 

狗是个意外，他们都同意这一点。海因斯拿着枪冲进客厅的时候，小狗仍然弓着背，冲安东龇起牙齿。他收起枪，抓住项圈，试图把那只顽固的动物拉开。 _不是我的狗_ ，他解释， _罗杰的儿子捡回来的，他和他的父母对宠物有不同的见解。你想要威士忌吗？你看起来很需要_ 。

 

安东拒绝了酒精，他脖子上有一道丑陋的伤口，几乎从下巴划到锁骨。海因斯移开目光，假装没有留意到，这也不是他们关系的一部分，不管这关系是什么。

 

 _她有名字吗？_ 安东蹲下来，黑褐色的杂种小狗仔细地嗅他的手。

 

海因斯陷进沙发里，承认自己在此之前根本没有留意到这是个“她”，没有名字，狗不会在这里待很久，他不喜欢狗。

 

 _我养过一只类似的_ ，安东碰了碰小狗右眼上方的一撮浅褐色毛发， _会猎兔子和田鼠，我会走路的时候她已经十岁了，放马的时候尼古拉姨父也会带上这只狗，我们叫她阿尼卡_ 。

 

“后来？”

 

“她死在马厩里，没什么征兆，只是老了，那是个很冷的冬天。搭了个柴堆把她烧了，没办法挖开冻土。”

 

小狗蜷缩起来睡着了。壁钟滴答作响，把沉默衬得更加庞大。安东把大衣丢到沙发上，那上面沾着细小的水珠，在唯一一盏灯下闪闪发亮。外面在下雨，也许是大雪到来之前的最后一场了。

 

海因斯问他是否乐意现在到楼上去。

 

是的，他很乐意。

 

而第三件事，是以区域调度员米切尔·普利斯科特的形式出现的。在市政厅对面的咖啡馆里，“鞭子”把至少三块方糖溺死在咖啡里。“康纳，好伙计，”他对着杯子微笑，“你能去一趟华沙吗？”

 

——

 

“卢克·麦卡伦在1969年12月2日到达华沙，”大使说得很慢，仿佛在仔细掂量每一个细节，“协助一位苏联情报官叛逃，护送他到使馆里。计划挑不出什么错，普利斯科特和东欧站的人花了整整一年筹划这件事。目标的身份是贸易代表，随同乌克兰商团来和法国人谈判，比水泥还硬的理由，况且这件事表面上也和我们没有牵连。”

 

领事用手帕擦了擦下巴：“但是？”

 

“莫斯科派来了一个狙击手。”

 

“索科洛夫？”

 

“索科洛夫。”

 

他想必是等在屋顶上，后来的弹道分析也确认了这一点。有人泄露了麦卡伦和目标人物的行踪。“狙击手应该是最后手段，”大使解释道，“因为三个克格勃特工首先尝试活捉目标，但麦卡伦射杀了一个，打昏了另外两个。他们开始向大使馆狂奔，狙击手理应早就看到了他们，但出于某种原因，一直等到两人快要到达大门才有所行动。”

 

“目标当场死亡，海因斯幸运一些，使馆警卫声称他中了第二枪之后还能继续往前跑，但是，”大使打了个含糊的手势，“普利斯科特没等他在医院醒来就把他踢进退役名单里，要求成立专案组审查他。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“最常见的理论是他在波恩的时候可能有也可能没有和一个克格勃特工频繁接触，专案组从没找到证据，所以一直没有正式定罪，但是你明白他们那一行的气候，被怀疑和被定罪没有什么区别。1970年初我们因为罗杰·坎普尔的事忙得发昏，我相信你听说过这个名字？那个被苏联人击落的倒霉鬼。‘鞭子’放弃追查，把海因斯调到了土耳其，你能猜到他提出要从波恩带走些什么吗，萨姆？”

 

“不。”

 

“一只狗，你能想象吗？如果你问我的话，我会说外勤都是些荒谬的人。”

 

 _是的_ ，领事谨慎地表示同意， _他们似乎是这样的_ 。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

在他们最后一次谈话时，米切尔·普利斯科特向海因斯复述了罗杰的葬礼。那时候他们坐在“金丝雀喷泉”餐厅最靠近花园的桌子旁，两个探员远远地坐在吧台那边，就是专案组调查期间负责看守海因斯的那两个，海因斯称呼他们“蛤蟆”和“睡鼠”，因为他至今不知道这两个人的名字。普利斯科特没有看菜单，告诉领班他要“当日特餐，不管它是什么”，并谢绝了酒和甜点的提议，因此海因斯猜想这顿午餐是他自己付账的。花园比一张餐巾大不了多少，精心修剪过的无花果树投下阴影，喷泉正好接住了阳光，颤动的光线触发了隐藏在眼球深处的疼痛，海因斯移开目光。

 

“那是个星期五，”普利斯科特说，没说明是多久之前的星期五，也没提地点，“一场没有遗体的葬礼，侦察机还没有落地就被炸成碎片，想想看，康纳，它还带着两个副油箱。至少现在苏联人是不能从一堆破烂里琢磨出什么来的，这一切我们当然都没有告诉坎普尔太太。遗孀坚持选了一个超出中情局财政预算的棺木——胡桃木和雕花铆钉，谁会想到有雕花铆钉这种玩意呢——你知道我们有这样的拨款吗，康纳？在最坏情况发生的时候，为你们这样的好伙计买一个体面的木盒子？”

 

“不，”他回答，拿起玻璃杯，水里漂浮着一片柠檬，切得那么薄，看上去是半透明的，“蛤蟆”和“睡鼠”盯着他的一举一动，“我不知道。”

 

“你们以前是不错的朋友，不是吗？你和罗杰。”

 

海因斯回答他们只能算作比较常见面的同事，而且这个问题已经问过不下二十次了。

 

普利斯科特并不满意，他像是个刚刚偷了一根针的小男孩，不把什么东西或者什么人刺出血来是不会罢休的。“还有罗杰的小男孩，查理，是吗？可怜的小东西，我都不敢向我老婆提起，我的莉莉安是个很敏感的人，她会花上一个星期为这孩子伤心。你该不会碰巧是这个男孩的教父吧，康纳？”

 

“不是。”

 

普利斯科特点点头，海因斯想象他拉开脑海里的六层文件柜，把这个信息放进去，上锁：“有孩子吗，康纳？有人在乡村小路尽头等你吗？”

 

“不像你那么幸运，先生。”

 

炖肉送上来了，一盘热气腾腾的暗红色糊状物，普利斯科特小声哼唱着《罗宾逊太太》[1]，撕下一块面包。海因斯向“蛤蟆”和“睡鼠”的大致方向看了一眼，他们面前各自放着一杯冰水，没有食物。“鞭子”丢弃了葬礼的话题，转而谈论波恩。喷泉把晃动的光线投射到遮阳棚上，三四只麻雀焦躁地上下蹦跳，垂涎面包屑，但又惧怕桌边的巨型生物。

 

海因斯问他这是不是一场审讯。

 

“当然是，”普利斯科特皱起眉，仿佛在指责海因斯居然花了这么长时间才提出这个完全正当的问题，“我在做我的工作，决定你要去哪里，这并不意味着我是你的敌人。”

 

海因斯想指出自己正是被这些“不是敌人”的人软禁了七个月，但沙拉选在这个时候上桌了，他移开目光，看向花园，等侍应走开。“鞭子”专心致志地用面包刮下盘子边缘的肉汁，津津有味地咀嚼着。

 

“我这份工作，”普利斯科特拍掉手上的碎屑，“让我见识了很多可怜的灵魂，我老婆说这糟糕透顶，我跟她说，‘莉莉安，亲爱的，这些人在打一场看不见的仗，这可是需要勇气和一定程度的愚蠢的。看久了你就会发现他们都有些共同的特征，我给你分类好了。第一种，’”他竖起食指，“‘狂热者，继承父辈衣钵的麦卡锡主义者，像苍蝇一样被战争吸引，等不及要亲手干掉几个苏联佬；第二种，忧郁的爱国者；第三种是投机客，为想象中的牙医保险和退休金而来；第四种，理想主义者，每一个都假装自己早就把心换成了石头，要是你足够小心地接近他们，肯定会发现他们还有颗货真价实的心，敏感得像猫咪。’我问我老婆对这个分类法有什么见解，她说，‘米切尔，你怎么不去写诗呢？’”

 

他停下来，等海因斯问问题，但后者没有让他如愿。普利斯科特清了清嗓子。

 

“‘椋鸟’告诉你那天晚上在华沙大使馆门前开枪的是谁了吗？”

 

“椋鸟”是东欧联络站的负责人。“不。”海因斯回答。

 

普利斯科特观察着他：“一位本杰明·里克特先生，你们见过，不是吗？”

 

“在伯尔尼，就一次。”

 

普利斯科特揉皱餐巾，放到盘子旁边，侍应以为这是让他过来收拾的信号，但“鞭子”扬手让他走开。

 

“在我下决定之前——”

 

“无意冒犯，先生，我并不关心你的决定，”海因斯站起来，“蛤蟆”和“睡鼠”跟着跳起，像两个被狠拽了一把的牵线木偶，“如果你还有什么问题，可以去看审讯记录，我敢肯定它已经足够详细。”

 

也许他的档案会被写上“暴躁、粗鲁而且不合作”，但海因斯离开餐厅的时候只觉得宽慰，仿佛有什么事悬而未决很久，此刻终于有了着落。“看见球滚到哪里去了”，用罗杰的话来说就是这样。大概是出于礼貌，“蛤蟆”和“睡鼠”始终和他保持着很远的距离，出于同样的礼貌，海因斯假装没有留意到他们。

 

——

 

就流放地点而言，伊斯坦布尔绝不是最糟糕的。使馆和与之有牵连的几个可疑的“办事处”暮气沉沉，仿佛这里的人和事都卡在长久的暂存状态里，等待着某个遥不可及的幸运日，被释放出来，领到水草更丰美的牧场去。

 

一个美国商团在他到任之后第二周到达伊斯坦布尔，这群贩卖轴承的加州人在喝醉酒之后给领事馆打了电话，口齿不清地询问应该去哪里找“夜间娱乐”。海因斯捂住话筒，把问题向值班秘书重复了一遍，然后听到了塔米娅的名字。“最好跟着他们去，盯紧一些，”秘书的目光甚至没有离开报纸，“我是绝对不乐意因为这些蠢货和别的蠢货打架，就半夜跑到警察局去的。”

 

是塔米娅先接近海因斯的，一只苍白的麻雀，裹在印着棕红色涡旋纹样的长袍里。“和他们是一伙的吗？”她问，指了指喧闹不堪的人群。烟在他眼前蒙了一层绉纱，一盏接触不良的灯一直眨动，像只患病的眼睛。

 

“是的，”他想了想，“不是。”

 

“那你在这里干什么？”

 

“思考什么时候才能走。”

 

“我的意思是，你在伊斯坦布尔干什么？”

 

“答案是一样的。”

 

她同情地拍了拍他的手背，问他想不想再要一杯酒，海因斯同意了。三个小时后，等他穿过凌晨的街道回到住处时，才意识到那位裹着彩色棉布的当地掮客应该早就知道了他是谁，为什么到这里来。狗等在门边，尾巴兴奋地抽打着地板。 _我们叫她阿尼卡，我把她烧了，因为挖不开冻土。_ 酒精把他困在一种疲劳然而清醒的状态里，非但没有帮他入睡，反而带起许多沉渣。深夜的日内瓦机场，候机室大门紧锁，乌灯黑火。停机坪周围荒芜的草地结了冰，原本漆黑一片，午夜过后云层散去，月光把它映成通透的银白色。他们一个在等华盛顿来的审查官，一个在等莫斯科来的贸易代表，像两个机械钟零件一样沿着跑道来回走动，免得冻僵。海因斯忘了安东说了些什么，大概是一个关于情报官员和鼻涕虫的笑话，他们都笑了起来，百分之二十是因为鼻涕虫，百分之八十是因为这个笑话多么无聊。一个光点出现在山脉上方，海因斯碰了碰安东的手臂， _来打个赌，大个子，你觉得那是一架麦道，还是图_ _-114_ ？

 

那是架安-24，他们都输给对方五马克，并且发誓永远不再假装自己是民用航空器专家。

 

他思忖着自己处于普利斯科特的哪个分类条目下。调度员把他踢出了中情局雇员名单，康纳·海因斯现在是个初级领馆雇员，有一份三年期合同和干净的档案，一头被漂白的黑羊。他闭上眼睛，巴特戈德堡的暴雨击打着倾斜的窗户，从花园里拿上来接雨水的镀锌铁桶已经满溢出来了。他只去过安东的阁楼一次，天快亮的时候才冒雨离开，淋得透湿，在打字员惊异的目光下走进办公室。

 

他终于睡着了，狗守在沙发旁边，右眼上方的一撮浅褐色毛发就像小小的火焰。

 

两天之后，一张手写的卡片出现在蓝色信箱里，邀请他再次拜访烟馆。塔米娅崇拜互惠互利原则，海因斯并不反对，他或许有也或许没有参与了几次走私活动，而对方或许有也或许没有替他取得“登山工具”：伪造的护照，非法枪支。

 

“还有一艘船，”他告诉莱昂，推开窗户，示意他爬出去，“注册在塞浦路斯，船主是希腊人，告诉他你认识麦卡伦先生，而且需要一个下层舱位。它会先停靠在佩特雷港，然后再从那里去热那亚。把钥匙带上，在你手上比在我手上安全得多。”

 

莱昂抱紧了水管，枪柄顶着他的腰侧：“你呢？”

 

有人在砰砰地踢门。“我会追上来的。”海因斯说，关上了窗。

 

[1]Simon & Garfunkel双人组合的作品，《毕业生》插曲之一。


	11. Chapter 11

11.

“老艾哈迈迪糟糕透顶的旅馆”正式的名称是河景旅馆，虽然周围既没有河，更没有值得一谈的景致。大门原本该在的地方只剩下两道蚀进墙壁的钉痕，走廊是个漆黑的洞穴，散发着垃圾腐坏的酸臭味。一个男孩蹲在唯一亮着灯的房间前，套着脏兮兮的罩衫，像只瘦弱的老鼠。安东踩上了碎玻璃，咔嚓一声，陷在一堆坐垫里的胖门房并没有抬起头：“二十里拉一晚，先付钱再拿钥匙。”

 

“我在找人。”

 

门房的目光短暂地从色情杂志上挪开，把他上下打量了一遍，找不到任何表明他是警察的蛛丝马迹：“滚。”

 

“我在找的住客很可能称呼自己‘麦卡伦’或者‘亚历克斯’，应该还带着一个年轻人，二十五六岁，有印象吗？”

 

“没见过这样的人。”

 

门口又传来碎玻璃的响动，穿着罩衫的男孩跑上楼去，把木楼梯踩得咚咚作响。安东关上门，走近了沙发。察觉到什么不对，门房像头肥胖的海象一样在坐垫里扭动，试图站起来。安东对着他的脸来了一拳，他摔下沙发，撞翻了茶几，滚到污渍斑斑的地毯上。

 

“现在有印象了吗？”

 

带血的唾沫流到胖门房的下巴上，是的，他记起来了，确实有那么一位先生，付了三倍价钱，叮嘱他不要对任何人提起一个字。河景旅馆接待过不少这种鬼祟的客人，因此麦卡伦先生并没有特别引起门房的注意。是的，一起来的还有麦卡伦先生的侄子，他们在三楼，不，先生，我们这里没有房号，三楼走廊，从左边数起第五个房间。

 

穿罩衫的男孩不见踪影，也许这里有别的出口。楼梯和走廊散发出强烈的霉味，不管他多么小心，受潮的木板还是在鞋底嘎吱作响。争吵声穿透墙壁，一个孩子在某处高声哭嚎。安东攥紧了枪柄，手心湿漉漉的，仿佛这是他第一次出外勤。那时候他二十二岁，刚刚离开列宁格勒到莫斯科去。任务本身相当直观，到这个地址去，爬一道围栏，撬开这个和那个档案柜，把这些和那些文件拍下来。他拿相机的手很稳，冷汗却浸湿了后背。

 

门卡住了，安东不得不踢了两次，举起那把托卡列夫33。然而他要找的人手上并没有武器，枪放在写字台上，太远了，海因斯也没有靠近它的意思。浴室门开着，里面空无一人。海因斯向他走近一步，停住了，离枪口不到半米：“塔米娅把我卖给你了，是吗？”

 

安东假装没有听到：“钥匙在哪里？”

 

“我不知道。”

 

“那个发报员？”

 

“你可以继续问五个小时，我还是不知道。”

 

“我没有时间玩游戏。”

 

“没人说过这是个游戏。”

 

“告诉我那个男孩在哪里，我并不想——”

 

“不想对我开枪？”海因斯看着他，“帮我个忙，这次瞄准一些。”

 

他仍然没有放下枪，这个姿态此刻显得异常愚蠢，一个空洞的威胁。

 

“‘索科洛夫有一种拳击选手的沉默，易怒，但并不鲁莽行事’，”海因斯说，“这是我交给‘波恩小乐团’的第一份报告，关于你。他们很喜欢，说读起来就像报纸每周末刊登的连载犯罪小说。罗杰更关心你有没有被策反的可能，我告诉他，算了，我还不如去劝说花园里的栗树叛逃。”

 

他还是没有回答。海因斯又走近了一步。

 

“一个问题，安东。”

 

 _看在上帝份上，别提华沙_ 。

 

“你知道那是我，在华沙。”

 

这不算是个问题。他不知道他能回答什么， _我别无选择，_ 或者 _我很抱歉_ ，也可能是 _不，我并不抱歉，这就是我们所有错误决定的累加结果_ 。“是的。”他放下枪，移开目光，“他们说你死了。”

 

 _我不能继续打猎了_ ，从华沙回来之后，他告诉彼得， _我需要点时间_ 。彼得问这是不是和早前去世的奥尔加姨妈有关，无意中为他提供了绝佳的借口。 _是的，彼得，我想回列宁格勒，是的，为了亲爱的姨妈，我想亲眼看看她的坟墓_ 。安东在一个冰冷的二月早晨回到了农场，没有到房子里去，独自一人穿过霜冻的田野，走向沼泽和远处被冻雾笼罩的森林。 _我杀了他_ ，他告诉奥尔加姨妈，墓碑沉默无语。

 

彼得给了他一个月，然而安东五天之后就回到了莫斯科，因为再也没有别的地方可以去，没有角色需要扮演。他被从莫斯科调往东柏林联络站。 _去帮帮忙_ ，彼得说， _盯着孩子们_ 。安东明白他才是被盯着的那一个。

 

“你从来没有质疑过？”

 

“我看见了你的名字，71年的外交通讯录，伊斯坦布尔领事馆，但这又有什么区别？”安东问，“一切都结束了。”

 

海因斯没有再说什么。安东又看见了他们之间的那堵墙，那上面偶尔会出现些裂缝，允许他们看对方一眼，然而当他们之中哪一个想靠近的时候又把他们推回去。他想碰碰海因斯，确认他活着，但就像许多个波恩的夜晚那样，他今天也无法跨过那堵墙。

 

“走。”安东说。

 

海因斯看着他，皱起眉。

 

“我追踪斯特拉斯堡的发报员到这里，发现他并不是独自一人，短暂的驳火，”安东往墙上开了两枪，巨大的声响惊起了尖叫和混乱的脚步声，“他们逃往不同的方向，我继续追发报员，顾不上另外一个。”

 

海因斯不需要更多解释了，安东看着他迟疑地走了几步，然后像惊醒一样跑了起来，消失在走廊尽头。没有 _谢谢_ ，也没有 _再见_ ，因为这也不是他们关系的一部分。脏兮兮的阳光照亮了空房间，卢比扬卡的孩子原本靠在墙上，随后滑到满是灰尘的地板上，闭上眼睛。 _安东·安德烈耶维奇，你看你都干了什么。_

 

——

 

听见枪响的时候，人们仰头四处打量，寻找枪声的来源，不安地互相推挤。莱昂艰难地在人群里穿行，往旅店的大致方向挪动，半途又改变了主意，挤出了小巷，继续往码头跑去。 _你帮不上忙，不如赶快离开_ 。

 

没有克格勃杀手从人群里冒出来追赶他，安全起见，莱昂还是在靠近港口的一个简陋咖啡摊里等到傍晚。那是个四处漏风的棚子，带缺口的杯子上有擦不掉的棕色污渍。莱昂把自己藏在发黄的塑料防水布后面，每隔几分钟就紧张不安地看一眼通往码头的路。

 

 _海因斯死了_ ，一个细小的声音在他脑海里说， _不然早就该出现了_ 。一群码头搬运工爆发出粗野的大笑，把莱昂吓了一跳。一辆货车驶上匝道，轮子把碎石碾得喀喀作响，它拐了个弯，往仓库区去了。 _再等十分钟_ ，他安慰自己，把手探进口袋里，握住那个小木盒。

 

路灯逐一亮起的时候，他终于离开了咖啡摊，在仓库和集装箱的阴影里走向海关办公室。最后一个开着灯的柜台正要关闭，但在莱昂摸出钞票的时候殷勤地重新营业了。注册在塞浦路斯的货船有十几艘，其中两艘的船主都是希腊人，但只有 _派翠西亚_ 号目前停靠在伊斯坦布尔。

 

莱昂问派翠西亚号在哪个码头，关员板起脸，开始怀疑他的动机，要求他出示证件，但在莱昂递给他第二张钞票的时候迅速遗忘了证件的事。 _五十五号码头_ ，他告诉莱昂， _还有别的什么可以帮你的吗，先生_ ？

 

“暂时没有了，谢谢。”

 

 _派翠西亚_ 号的跳板只有五十公分宽，黑色的海水拍打着水泥，发出令人不安的哗啦声。莱昂快步跑过跳板，甲板上空无一人，引擎室里亮着灯，他循着灯光走去，敲了敲钢制舱门。

 

他打断了一个牌局，四个水手围坐在一个木箱旁边，木箱上堆着酒瓶、油腻腻的扑克牌和一盘只剩下碎渣的烤肉。莱昂清了清喉咙，询问应该去哪里找船长。一个蓄着络腮胡的男人问他有何贵干。

 

“我是麦卡伦先生的朋友，卢克·麦卡伦，我需要一个下层舱位。”

 

“那你叫什么名字？”

 

“泰勒。”

 

“跟我来。”

 

他们离开引擎室，顺着一道焊接在墙上的铁梯爬入货船昏暗的腹部。头上的管道时不时发出嘶嘶声，狭窄的过道散发出机油和脏衣服的气味。络腮胡掏出一串钥匙，就着微弱的灯光找了半天，打开了舱门。“你的船舱。”他冲一张比棺材大不了多少的单人床扬了扬手，“我们明天出发。这不是免费航程，你要工作，厨房，甲板，任何用得上你的地方，听懂了？”

 

莱昂保证自己听懂了，并礼貌地问对方的名字。

 

“你可以叫我‘船长’。”络腮胡说，把钥匙拆下来，塞进他手里，转身走了，靴子踏在钢板上，咣咣作响。

 

莱昂原地站了一会儿，把灯打开，又关上，爬到床上蜷缩起来。他不记得自己是否睡着过，但当他睁开眼睛的时候，引擎在船舱深处隆隆运转，阳光被舷窗切割成一块椭圆形的光斑。他坐起来，凑到舷窗旁边，伊斯坦布尔已经消失了，只剩下茫茫无尽的大海，在毫无遮蔽的蓝天下闪闪发亮。


	12. Chapter 12

12.

他挣扎着扮演“泰勒”，常常忘记自己的新角色，大副叫他好几声才反应过来。水手们一开始对他视而不见，但扑克牌提供的娱乐终究是有限的，很快他们就把注意力转向新来的乘客。他从哪里来？要到哪里去？莱昂反刍着自己匆忙编织的故事，用凭空捏造的细节填满坑洞和裂缝，祈祷它们的破绽并不那么明显。他思忖着海因斯是怎么做到的，像马戏团杂耍演员那样轮流抛掷三四个身份，稳稳地接住每一个，也许是练习。

 

他每天早上在厨房里工作，削马铃薯皮，洗刷水槽里的脏碗碟。厨房的前后两扇门总是开着，但即使是海风也吹不走那种渗透一切的古怪气味，闻起来像发酸的牛奶。厨师是个法国人，祖辈都是圣米歇尔湾[1]的养蚝人，直到那些拥有大型加工厂和货车车队的水产公司把他们赶出了这个行当。“不想在工场里给巴黎人清洗蚝壳，”他有一张渔夫的脸，粗糙，凿着布列塔尼半岛[2]多变天气的刻度，当他和莱昂说起像瘤子一样长在海边的加工厂时，脸就会皱起来，好像吞下了一整个柠檬，在他看来，世界上的大多数危机都是巴黎人造成的，“我的两个兄弟也在那里工作，他们本来是可以拥有一个养蚝场的。”他若有所思地吸了一口烟，“等我回去之后。”

 

对话往往在这里终止，他从来没有说过回去之后会发生什么，也许他会单枪匹马地把加工厂砸碎，也许会和其他人一样在那里找一份薪水微薄的工作。“记者，是吗，泰勒？”他问，“这会是个好故事吗？你会写我的故事吗？”

 

“是的，”莱昂把马铃薯皮倒进垃圾桶里，“很不错，洛朗。”

 

曾经有过那么一个时期，大概是他十二三岁的时候，莱昂幻想着离开农场，沿着铁路走向西海岸，就像他在漫画里看到过的那样。画面里的天空永远辽阔，午夜的火车车厢里永远有善良的陌生人和温暖的煤油灯。漫画都是弗兰克舅舅带回来的，“流浪汉弗兰克”，父亲这么称呼他，但从来不敢在母亲面前这么说。这位卫理公会牧师和他那辆撞得坑坑洼洼的福特雷鸟总是在路上，总是在最意想不到的时刻出现，又迅速消失。莱昂在谷仓后面的橡树下翻来覆去地看这些漫画，它们给了他一种错误的印象，仿佛旅途本身是一种积分游戏，路标清晰，奖赏明确，只要主角走得足够远，问题全都会神秘地自行解决。 _这可不是我想象中的旅途_ ，莱昂想，双手撑着钢制水槽，防备着下一次呕吐。 _派翠西亚_ 号在斯基罗斯岛[3]东南二十海里的风暴里颠簸，水手们用西班牙语互相呼喊，大浪拍打着舷窗，发出令人不安的轰鸣。墙壁仿佛在他周围晃动，莱昂抓紧了水槽边缘，闭着眼睛， _看在上帝份上，我只是个发报员_ 。

 

他时不时梦见木工商店前的狭长街道，出于某种蛮横的潜意识逻辑，他不能离开乌鸦的无头尸体，雪下得很大，如果仔细去看会发现那其实是半透明的灰烬，天空泛出一种病态的猩红。脚步声清晰可闻，但除了变幻莫测的影子，他什么都没有看见。莱昂冷汗淋漓地在货船的小舱室里醒来，伸手去摸用胶带粘在床板背面的枪，确认它的存在。

 

假如他曾经希望过海因斯会奇迹般地在希腊等他，那这希望也在 _派翠西亚_ 号到达佩特雷港[4]的时候彻底破灭了。货船会在这里停泊一周，船长告诉他，如果他想到岸上去“看一看”，没有人会阻止他的。莱昂现在最不想做的就是在陌生城市里游荡，因此留在了船上，参与水手们没完没了的牌局，他从洛朗手里赢来了半瓶白兰地，下一盘就把它输给了轮机长，水手们哄然大笑，有人使劲拍莱昂的后背。 _他们不是你的朋友，是泰勒的_ ，他脑海里的细小声音提醒道， _海因斯不会再出现了，你只能靠自己_ 。

 

 _也许他在热那亚_ ，莱昂和那个声音争辩道， _不能太早下结论。_

 

 _蠢小子_ ，那个听起来很像母亲的声音叹息道。

 

——

 

普利斯科特已经十五分钟没有说过话了。

 

这十五分钟是从电报送进来开始算起的，一张普通的纸片，攥在秘书手里，像只逃不掉的幼鸟。“鞭子”看完之后划了根火柴把它点着，继而用燃烧的纸片点燃了香烟，大概是为了增加戏剧性，普利斯科特热爱戏剧性。办公室没有窗户，通风管嗡嗡作响，空气闻起来像陈旧的马尼拉纸文件袋。桌子上摆了四部电话，传言说其中一部直通兰利，领事想知道是哪一部。他在座位里挪动了一下，掏出皱巴巴的手帕擦了擦额头。

 

“不舒服吗，萨姆？”

 

“不是。”

 

“你一直——”区域调度员做了一个擦拭额头的动作。

 

“只是个习惯动作。”

 

“是什么导致了这个习惯？”

 

“不知道，活跃的新陈代谢，我猜。”

 

“压力，”普利斯科特用拿着烟的手点了一下桌子，像是要把这个单词钉到上面，“外交官和赌徒的区别只在于赌注，你们要价更高，而且要靠无线电来告诉你轮盘转出了什么颜色和数字。”

 

“这我可不太确定，米切尔。”

 

普利斯科特又不说话了，专心致志地抽着烟。领事思忖着自己为什么坐在这里，为什么还不能回斯特拉斯堡。每次他踏出大使馆分配的临时寓所，总会有假殷勤的“助理”用种种理由请他回去，假如领事坚持外出，那么“助理”会很乐意全程陪同。领事不能确定这群小豺狗听的是谁的指令，中情局还是大使馆的，恐怕没什么区别。

 

“鞭子”摁熄了烟头：“土耳其那边有些有趣的消息，萨姆，一家藏污纳垢的小旅馆发生了没有受害者的枪击案，你得注意，在这种旅馆里，枪击不是最令人震惊的，没有尸体这个事实才是。一般而言我们不会留意到这种小争执，但鉴于我们正在‘打猎’，当地联络处还是派人盘问了门房，你能想象他们发现了什么吗？”

 

不，领事温顺地回答，他不能想象。

 

“他们接待过一位麦卡伦先生，还有他年轻的侄子。”

 

领事又想用手帕擦脸，但这次他忍住了。

 

“你已经猜到了，传出枪声的自然是麦卡伦先生的客房，我接着得问合理的问题，不是吗？‘克里斯滕在哪里’，‘见鬼的海因斯在哪里’，还有最重要的，‘他妈的钥匙在哪里’，完全合理的问题，不是吗？‘我不知道，长官’，我的探员们翻来覆去只会说这一句话，‘我不知道，长官’，我还不如养一笼鹦鹉。”他又点了一支烟，站起来，开始在房间里踱步，领事的视线紧跟着他，就像人们本能地盯紧一条眼镜蛇那样，“‘我给你们想了一个新办法’，我告诉他们，‘既然你们自己嗅不出猎物，那就跟在克格勃屁股后面跑，从今天开始，盯着索科洛夫，七天二十四小时，电话记录，照片记录，一整套流程，直到他把你们引到海因斯和克里斯滕那里’。”

 

领事舔了舔嘴唇，它在经过过滤的干燥空气中皲裂：“然后？”

 

“然后我们让索科洛夫消失，把我们的男孩带回来。”

 

“这也许不是个好主意，他毕竟是苏联使馆雇员，这会引起——”

 

“这不是你该担心的部分，萨姆，我们有不下五十种方法把谋杀布置成意外，相信我，这是我们的众多特长之一。”他忽然靠近了领事，后者下意识地后仰，试图拉开距离，“要是你一开始就把这件事交给大人们处理，你今天就能舒舒服服地待在斯特拉斯堡，消磨你平庸的外交生涯。我之所以把这一切告诉你，是因为你在这件事结束之前都不能离开巴黎，我会盯紧你的。”

 

 _你没有这个权力_ ，领事想这么抗议，但就像以往许多次一样，不敢开口。

 

[1]Baie Saint Michel，位于法国下诺曼底大区（Basse Normandie）和布列塔尼（Bretagne）大区交界处，有著名景点圣米歇尔山和修道院。

[2]位于法国西北部，农林牧渔大区，作者当年念书的地方，深受恶劣天气所害，所以一有机会就夹带私货。

[3]Skyros，属于希腊的一个岛，在爱琴海上。

[4]Petra，希腊西部一港口。


	13. Chapter 13

13.

伊斯坦布尔的子午线酒店，在十年前要是自称本地最佳，不会收到任何异议。经理赌咒发誓他们接待过你能想象到的所有政要，而且他们都对顶楼客房赞不绝口。在三次易手和一次翻修之后，今天的子午线酒店看上去依然令人愉悦，不过这是一种类似旧毯子的愉悦，那些习惯它的人不愿舍弃，另外一些人则不愿意多看它一眼。这种酒店——以及它那显出疲态的庞大舞厅、式样陈旧的吊灯和灰暗的天顶画——不管是开在卢旺达、贝鲁特、布拉格还是伊斯坦布尔，都有一个共同的特点，情报机构的附生物聚集在大堂酒吧里，就像冬日的鸟儿聚集在电线上，披着鲜艳的羽毛：外国通讯记者，贸易特使，还有其他拗口的头衔。

 

门童是新来的，第一次见识酒店举行宴会的盛况，但为了不被资历更深的同事嘲笑，他假装毫不在意，甚至有些厌倦，仿佛已经见过三十种比这隆重得多的排场。再过四个小时，当警察前来盘问的时候，门童会扭着双手，小声说他真的不知道嫌犯是什么时候进来的。“来往的人太多了，先生，您总不能指望我记住每一张脸吧。”他说的是实话，这一整晚，他只是勤恳地做着本职工作，开关车门，搬运宾客的行李，捡起不慎落在地上的钥匙、唇膏、玩偶和襟花。

 

平心而论，子午线酒店里没有一个人留意到嫌疑犯是什么时候进来的，即使留意到了，也没有多想。像这样繁忙的夜晚，酒店时常雇佣按小时计薪的临时员工过来顶班，许多不该开的门都开着，以便让菜肴和饮品更迅速地流转。警察很快得出结论，嫌犯是从洗衣房进来的，他们在那里找到了被打昏的洗衣工，一套西装不翼而飞，这套西装属于住在八楼的一位奥地利眼科医生，但相比起今晚被盗的其他财物，这套衣服算不上什么。警察自然而然地继续推断，这位把赃物穿到身上的嫌犯大约在九点到九点半之间混入宴会之中，那时候议长冗长的演说刚刚结束，香槟像水一样流淌，社交动物们开始互相嗅闻。十点左右，经理往警察局打了第一个焦虑的电话，不到五分钟又打了第二个。至少九位沮丧的宾客要求警察“用最快速度”找回他们丢失的钱包和珠宝，否则就要找这个或那个政府要员，让官僚主义的怒火降临在警察头上了。他们都承认和一位陌生的银行家谈过话，但没有察觉异常，至少当时没有。

 

“这位银行家，”焦头烂额的警官询问，“他有名字吗？”

 

六个受害人说不记得，另外三个说，亚历克斯。

 

几轮令人疲惫的盘问下来，警察勉强凑到了一些碎片：这位亚历克斯，没有姓氏，很可能是瑞士人，深色头发，应该是棕色或者黑色，如果仔细回忆的话，也可能是非常暗的金色。身高分别是“不记得”、“不清楚”和“大概比我高一些”。绿色眼睛，这是宾客们能够达成共识的一点。他说的是一种带有法语口音的德语，又或者是带有德国口音的俄语，不，警官，他不会说土耳其语。

 

“这样的一个人，”警察们继续盘问门童，“你见过吗？”

 

安拉在上，门童坐直了些，把汗淋淋的手心搓在一起。他确实见过这个人，这位亚历克斯从旋转门里出来时，门童以为他是个需要新鲜空气的宾客，于是上前问他是不是要找子午线酒店著名的花园，如果是的话，前面左转，从小路过去。但亚历克斯摇摇头，把停车票递给他，请他把车开过来。

 

“你相信他了？”警察不耐烦地追问，“没有一秒想过这张停车票可能是偷来的？”

 

“当然不，”门童提高了声音，突如其来的怒火让他耳朵发烫，“我们怎么敢质疑一个住客，尤其是当他还穿着昂贵西装的时候？”

 

无论如何，损害已经造成了，议长心爱的座驾就这样在所有人眼皮底下被可鄙的小偷开走了。酒店犹如被踢翻的蜂窝，经理一脸凝重，仿佛在参加一个想象中的葬礼，死者是他自己的职业生涯。酒店的实际持股人也被从床上吵起来，匆匆赶到，四处扑灭晚宴宾客们间歇喷发的怒火。门童午夜之后才回到他的岗位上，挺直背，肃立在子午线酒店的旋转门旁，守着它最后的尊严。

 

——

 

差不多就在第一批警察到达子午线酒店的时候，亚历克斯，又或者用他更喜欢的名字，海因斯，把偷来的捷豹停到一座乌灯黑火的犹太教堂后面。

 

这是加拉太区一个暮气沉沉的小角落，被打碎的街灯没有及时维修，留下许多深坑般的阴影。土耳其的犹太人口早在四十年前就开始缓慢而稳定地流失，这些涓流在战后变成了洪水，涌入新生的以色列，街上这些大门紧锁的空房子就是潮水退去之后遗留下来的浮木和贝壳。海因斯拉开仪表板旁边的小置物箱，里面有一双手套、一个手电筒和几颗薄荷糖。他下了车，打开行李厢，借着手电筒的光线寻找工具袋。

 

他选了一辆停在教堂后门栏杆旁边的红色小车，它看起来已经很久没有移动过了，一个前轮漏了气，车窗上的灰尘被雨水多次冲刷，又多次重新聚集，呈现出一种层叠的纹路。他拆掉车牌，换到捷豹上，他真该偷一辆没那么显眼的，不过这种拙劣的障眼法应该足够对付伊斯坦布尔警察。他思忖着如果父亲看到他此刻在做什么，会有什么感想。父亲想要的是政客，得到的却是一个平庸的外交官和业余偷车贼。海因斯回到车里，解开领结，就这么坐了一会儿。他现在有权退出游戏了，往西北去，消失在动荡不安的捷克斯洛伐克，换一个名字，再没有国务院、中情局和安东·索科洛夫。

 

他允许自己在这画面里沉浸了几秒，然后发动了汽车。他和热那亚之间还隔着超过一千七百公里的山地、平原和狭长海洋。

 

——

 

在负责监视的两个日班探员看来，这个苏联领馆雇员也许是有史以来最无趣的目标，甚至超过了他们去年夏天在安卡拉盯梢过的社会学教授。 _A. A._ _索科洛夫_ ，档案上这么写， _受雇于苏联国家安全委员会_ 。再往下几行，跳过毫无用处的外交通讯录摘抄，还有人用绿色墨水装模作样地标注了一句 _极度危险_ 。

 

然而索科洛夫看上去并没有什么“极度危险”的地方，以这两位探员的经验看来，“极度危险”的目标们往往平凡无奇，仿佛这是他们天生的伪装。两位探员都同意，索科洛夫看起来比照片要憔悴得多，这档案想必很久没有更新过了。这个克格勃的生活如此规律，他们就像在跟踪一个钟摆：六点半从公寓里出来，不论晴雨都穿着满是折痕的旧风衣，从不打伞。六点四十五到五十之间到达领事馆，和门卫打招呼，消失，直到下午六点半才会重新出现，返回公寓。探员们的小货车停在街角，车门和货厢都漆着土耳其邮政的标记，每隔一小时移动一次，缓缓绕着领馆转出一道不怎么规整的圆形轨迹。晚上会有另一辆车来接班，屏息静气地缩在路边的阴影里，像某种长有复眼的昆虫，盯着那个挂着棕色窗帘的窗户。

 

只有三次例外。第一次是参加大使馆举办的小型交响乐会，探员们紧跟着他，在安卡拉待了两天，没有发现什么异常，索科洛夫对音乐会的态度和其他外交人员一样，既不显得厌倦，也不显得过分感兴趣；第二次是在烟馆，其中一个探员换下了邮递员肥大的外套，穿上油渍斑斑的工装裤和衬衫，跟了进去，像任何一个好穆斯林那样点了苹果汁，他和索科洛夫之间只隔了两张椅子，假如有接头人出现，探员也能看清楚这个人的长相，然而索科洛夫只是买了一杯伏特加，和酒保说了两句无关紧要的话，把酒喝完，离开了这个烟雾弥漫的史前洞穴；第三次是在港口，日班探员们看着他走进海关办公室，十分钟不到就出来了，径直返回领事馆。他们尽职尽责地拍了些照片，与其说发现了什么线索，还不如说是为了向普利斯科特交差。

 

事态急剧恶化的那天和别的日子没有什么不同，至少一开始的时候是这样的，日班探员像以往一样把邮政小货车开到索科洛夫的公寓对面，夜班探员的车却还在原处，一动不动。这不太对劲，他们理应立即离开。两位日班探员对视了一眼，决定再等两分钟。

 

十分钟过去了，索科洛夫并没有如常从公寓里出现，车也依然僵在原处。日班探员们下了车，小心翼翼地接近那辆小小的阿尔法罗密欧。

 

车里空无一人，方向盘和皮座椅上沾着血迹，挡泥板和人行道上也有。两个探员像西班牙水猎犬一样循着血迹找去，在小巷里发现了他们不幸的同僚，两人都昏迷不醒，双手被绑在背后。

 

没有人想回忆接下来的混乱，本地中情局联络站的负责人被叫来了，一封加密电报也送到大使手里。大使打电话给警察局里的朋友，那个朋友再打给另外一些朋友，这些朋友再打给海关里的朋友，又被转接给机场的朋友，询问从昨日凌晨到今早六点之间所有出港航班，询问可能的目击者，询问不耐烦的塔台调度员。

 

“一架注册在波兰的飞机，”调度员的回答混杂着电流噪声，“凌晨两点起飞，只有一个乘客。”

 

“目的地？”探员们追问。

 

“热那亚。”

 

“意大利的热那亚？”一个探员反问，几乎喊叫起来，好像暗自希望土耳其境内偷偷藏着一个热那亚似的。

 

“当然是意大利的热那亚，先生。”

 

探员们挂上电话，开始激烈争辩应该由谁去面对普利斯科特的怒火。


	14. Chapter 14

14.

 _派翠西亚_ 号缓缓靠近热那亚的圆形港口。

 

先出现的是山丘，在一月份里，它显现出一种冷漠的棕褐色。假如这是个没有风的晴天，人们能看见烟从枯树掩映的房屋里袅袅升起，装点无云的天空，但今天不是这样的日子。今天潮湿而晦暗，深冬的灰色云层悬垂在海面上，像湿透的舞台幕布。接着出现的是防波堤，从这里开始，水手们已经可以闻到海港的气味：垃圾，人群，湿木头，淤泥和泄漏的柴油。当 _派翠西亚_ 号放下船锚的时候，残余的日光彻底消失了，热那亚显露出她深浅不一的阴影，被海风吹得发黑的建筑外立面，乞丐和妓女，目光呆滞的搬运工。没有人留意从货船上下来的年轻人。

 

“美国人。”关员瞥了他一眼，粗短泛红的手指一页页地翻着护照。

 

莱昂不确定这是问句还是陈述句，于是露出他能力范围内最殷勤的笑容，点了点头。关员用意大利语问了句什么，冲莱昂的黑色帆布包扬了扬下巴。美国人四处张望了一下，才把目光转到上述帆布包上：“抱歉，我不会意大利语。”

 

关员转过头，冲身后的办公室喊叫了一句什么，也许是个名字，里面有人大声回答，每个单词都像一颗飞溅的碎石。胖墩墩的海关官员转了回来，换上了一种黏稠的英语：“这是全部行李？”

 

“是的。”外套应该刚好能遮住枪柄，莱昂祈祷它能。

 

“打开。”关员甩出一个词，双手做了个拉扯的动作。

 

莱昂打开布包，按照关员的指示一一取出里面的物件，钱包，揉皱的票据，铅笔，线圈便笺本，一条卷起来的围巾，一个没有装饰的小木盒。关员伸手拿起木盒，晃了晃，它发出喀嗒喀嗒的声音。

 

“别碰它。”莱昂脱口而出。

 

关员眯起眼睛，额头堆起层层皱褶：“为什么，霍普先生？”

 

“这是……”他结巴起来，于是清了清喉咙，“我不想看见它。这是我祖母的订婚戒指，两年前我把它送给我的未婚妻，一个在克里特岛出生的姑娘。先生，我是个外国通讯记者，经常旅行，过于‘经常’了，在她看来。”他停顿了一下，观察着关员的脸色，“一个月前她把戒指还给我了。我不想再看到它，我还没准备好。”

 

“为什么来热那亚？”

 

“我不知道，我只想离开希腊，选了最早开出的一班船。”

 

对方的脸色柔和下来：“她叫什么名字？”

 

莱昂一把抓住跳进脑海的第一个名字：“安娜。”

 

再没有比这更痛苦的事了，关员摸了摸心口，表示同意。他年轻的时候爱上一个那不勒斯姑娘，愿意把心和眼睛一起挖出来送给她。当地会计师的小女儿，世界上最迷人的姑娘，非常虔诚，每年圣诞节在施粥棚做义工，唯一的问题是她和一个推销员结婚了。关员把木盒还给他：“你可以走了，霍普先生。”

 

莱昂用上了所有的意志力才没有撒腿狂奔。

 

广场静默而空旷，喷泉排干了水，只剩一堆灰暗的花岗岩，池底堆着风干的泥和被风刮来的落叶。“麦卡伦先生以前来过热那亚吗？”他问过船长，那时候货船离港口只剩一天航程。

 

“两三次。”

 

“他提到过热那亚的朋友吗？”莱昂追问，跟着他走进引擎室。

 

“麦卡伦不谈论自己。”船长在一本缺了封面的笔记上潦草地写着什么，当他不耐烦的时候，口音就特别模糊，“不过他每次都会去同一家酒吧，跟他去过一次，每个人都在打桌球，我不喜欢桌球。”

 

“酒吧叫什么名字？”

 

叫“船锚与猎狗”，关着门，挂在把手上的木牌宣布这家爱尔兰酒吧晚上十点才开始营业。莱昂坐在喷泉冰冷的石头基座上，抱紧了帆布袋。一群醉鬼拐过街角，脚步踉跄，声嘶力竭地唱着歌。

 

他就是这个时候留意到另一个人的，在一家打烊的餐厅前面，几乎和门洞的阴影融在一起。莱昂一开始以为那是个孩子，当那人站起来的时候，这个错觉就消失了。他矮而消瘦，似乎营养不良，树枝般的四肢给人一种类似昆虫的印象。他攥着一顶绒线帽，察觉到莱昂的目光之后，陌生人把帽子套到头发稀疏的脑袋上，走开了，双手插在裤袋里。

 

莱昂快步离开了广场——这地方忽然变成了一个危机四伏的狩猎场——钻进狭窄的小巷里，时不时回头看一眼空荡荡的街道。没有人跟上来，他继续往前跑了一会儿才停下，靠在石墙上喘气。

 

微弱的小提琴声，来自远处一扇打开的窗户。一只狗吠叫起来，两个人在悄声交谈，听不出来自什么地方，声音在石墙之间回荡，一个女人在笑，一扇门砰然关上。脚步声，逐渐靠近。

 

莱昂看着一个影子走到路灯下。

 

他在贝尔格莱德见过这个人，同样的风衣，同样的黑色手套。莱昂下意识地转身逃跑，但那个戴着绒线帽的矮个子悄无声息地出现，挡住了他的去路。

 

“你非常难找，克里斯滕先生。”苏联人说，用的是一种棱角分明的英语，莱昂能看见他手里金属枪管的微弱反光，“我相信我们还没有互相介绍过，我叫索科洛夫。”

 

发报员想起了武器，但索科洛夫比他快得多，枪柄重重地砸中了他的脑袋，莱昂在摔倒之前就已经昏过去了。

 

——

 

天亮之后不久，一辆溅满泥点的黑色汽车在“船锚与猎狗”酒吧前停下。

 

酒吧的主人，一位亚瑟·格里夫斯先生——五十二岁，整个脑袋只有耳朵旁边还有些稀疏的白发——在二楼窗户旁看着这辆汽车。司机没有走向大门，而是绕了路，按响了侧门的门铃。格里夫斯松手让窗帘落回原处，看着围在电话旁边的两个探员。

 

“是海因斯。”

 

“谁是海因斯？”年轻一些的那个问。

 

“下去开门。”年长的那个简洁地说。

 

他没有指明谁该下去开门，年轻的探员和格里夫斯面面相觑了一会儿，后者先动身了。木楼梯在他的室内软拖鞋下嘎吱作响，厨房还残留着烤肉和发酵麦芽的气味，格里夫斯拔出两个插销，拉开了门。不速之客冲他露出笑容，看起来已经好几天没刮胡子了。

 

“早上好，亚瑟。”

 

酒吧老板侧过身让他进来，重新锁上门，把插销推回原处。“并不是说我不乐意见到你，”他开口，“但如果我没记错的话，‘鞭子’把你——”

 

“是的。”海因斯脱掉外套，搭在手臂上，大步穿过厨房，“有人在楼上吗？”

 

格里夫斯匆匆跟上，拖鞋在瓷砖上打滑：“两个从罗马来的蠢货，凌晨到的，普利斯科特的人，不是使馆的。”

 

“我需要你帮忙，我在找一个男孩。”

 

“他们也是。”

 

“看在上帝份上。”

 

“还有一个克格勃，我们在伊斯坦布尔的人把他跟丢了。”

 

海因斯猛地停下脚步，木楼梯叽嘎一响，格里夫斯差点撞上他：“一个克格勃？”

 

“差点把负责监视的特工打死，我听说，还抢先一步到这里来了，只比楼上那两个早几个小时。那个男孩比他们都早，十三个小时前过了海关。普利斯科特在和意大利人跳探戈，一团糟，SID[1]非常不高兴。而你，”格里夫斯喘了口气，“你是怎么回事？我听过三十个版本的流言，有人说你回来了，另外一些说你叛变了。”

 

“我们以后再谈这个，亚瑟。”

 

海因斯跨过最后几级楼梯，推开门，两个探员都站了起来，年长的那个抬起手又放下来，似乎想去摸枪，半途又改变了主意。“把你们知道的都告诉我。”海因斯开口。

 

年轻的探员本能地对指令作出反应：“有些初步的线索表明克里斯滕可能在苏联人手里，波恩站截获了一些电报，还在破译，不过莫斯科——”

 

“闭嘴。”他年长的同僚打断了他，年轻人瑟缩了一下，低头看着自己的鞋子，“这是我们的案子。我相信海因斯需要赶回伊斯坦布尔，做他的本职工作，而不是把手伸到别人的任务里。”

 

“你连自己的手指在哪里都找不到，韦斯，更别提找一个人了。”海因斯转向格里夫斯，后者仍然站在门口，像只犹豫不决的土拔鼠，“‘教授’还活着吗，那个码头流浪汉？”

 

“是的，上星期来这里讨要了一个鲣鱼三文治。”

 

“去和他谈谈，多给他几个里拉，让他留意我们的男孩。至于你，”海因斯指了指年轻的探员，后者站直了些，“盯着飞机和火车，尤其是那些去法国和德国的，先往西再往东，索科洛夫的路线常常是这样。”

 

韦斯抓住他的手肘：“你不能在这里发号施令。”

 

“你可以打电话向普利斯科特抱怨，叫他多派几只小狗来把我赶走。”海因斯挣脱了他的手，“在此之前，这里我说了算。”

 

[1]意大利军事情报局，1977年被拆分为SISDE（国内安全事务，由内务部管辖）和SISMI（军事情报事务，由国防部管辖）两个独立情报机关。


	15. Chapter 15

15.

那是个很小的房间，窒闷，有一种潮湿的矿物气味。窗户用砖头封死了，又或者这是个地下室，本来就没有窗户，莱昂不知道哪个可能性更糟糕一些。他的手被铐在背后，疼痛持续了很长一段时间，现在已经麻木了，头上被枪柄砸过的地方还是隐隐作痛。唯一的光源是一盏灯，正对着莱昂的脸。当审讯者说话的时候，那声音仿佛来自眩目的光线中央。

 

“你希望我把手铐解开吗？”

 

还是那种棱角分明的口音，仿佛每个辅音都用剃刀削尖了，问得很仔细，甚至有些担忧，莱昂几乎要相信他真的关心自己的意见。为了躲开刺眼的灯光，莱昂只能盯着地面。阴影移动起来，他与其说看到，不如说是感觉到索科洛夫绕到背后，打开了手铐。他下意识地抬手挡住灯光，但仍然什么也看不清，椅子嘎吱一响，审讯者坐下了。

 

“在斯特拉斯堡领事馆工作多久了，克里斯滕先生？”

 

莱昂吞咽了一下，喉咙干得像砂纸。他从来没有接受过反审讯训练，国务院只给他提供了两个星期的语言浸入课程，有趣的措辞，“浸入”，像是给流水线上的半成品喷漆，再打包送走。“三年。”他小声回答，放下手，揉着手腕上的勒痕，灯光毫不退让地聚焦在他脸上，一只严厉的独眼。

 

“不短的时间。”

 

“我猜是的。”

 

“你为中情局工作的时间也差不多吗？”

 

莱昂抬起头，想看看审讯人的脸，但面前只有白光和黑暗：“我从来不是中情局雇员。”

 

“克里斯滕先生，”索科洛夫的声音往下降了一个音阶，像是在责备一只屡教不改、坚持在地毯上撒尿的狗，“钥匙已经回到我们手上，你再没有什么任务需要顾虑了，不如为你和我都节约一点时间。”

 

“我没法告诉你我不知道的东西。”

 

“你在贝尔格莱德接应‘乌鸦’，然后带着钥匙到土耳其和已知的中情局特工接头，再逃到这里，现在你想说服我你只是一个发报员。普利斯科特的人通常不会把故事编得这么糟糕，普利斯科特是你的招募人，对吗？”

 

“从没听过这个名字。我只是，”他的喉咙像是被石子堵住了，莱昂咳嗽了一下，“我只是按领事的指令做。”

 

“哪一个领事？”

 

“斯特拉斯堡的领事。”

 

“关于我们在西欧的情报网，中情局知道了多少？”

 

“我发誓我不知道，我只是个发报员。”

 

“我也只是个签证处助理，从档案上看的话。”停顿，火光一闪，莱昂闻到烟草的气味，“你抽烟吗，克里斯滕？”

 

“不。”

 

“聪明的决定。”

 

中场休息，索科洛夫转而问起了康涅狄格，想知道那是不是一个气候温和的好地方，然后又问他是否喜欢斯特拉斯堡，以及它的阴郁天气和木板筋房。莱昂尽可能简短地答话，越发不安，想不明白审讯的节奏。

 

“为什么是热那亚，为什么不是其他地方？”他最后问道，更像是自言自语，而不是讯问，“海因斯的决定，还是你的决定？”

 

“他的。”

 

“你们的计划是什么？”

 

他的手开始发抖，莱昂把手交握在一起，试图制止这种颤抖。他的大脑费劲地运转着，给他展示一系列可怕的景象：海因斯的尸体，随后是他自己的尸体，倒在某栋旧房子的地下室里，额头有一个弹孔。

 

“他死了，不是吗？你杀了他？”

 

长久的沉默，莱昂盯着黑暗中那点火光，直到它落在地上，被鞋跟碾灭。“回答问题，克里斯滕先生，你们原本的计划是什么？借道法国，把钥匙送到军情六处的表兄弟手上，我想。别不作声，我没有兴趣把一条小鱼带回莫斯科，把你知道的告诉我，我把你放回水里，简单的交易。”

 

“我不——”

 

他挨了一拳，血腥味在嘴里炸开，震惊和疼痛一样尖锐；第二拳打在胃部，莱昂弯下腰，发不出声音。索科洛夫抓住他的衣领，把他从椅子上拽了起来，几乎双脚离地：“你有一个小时可以考虑我的提议，克里斯滕先生，我希望等我回来的时候，你已经准备好提供一些有用的答案了。”

 

苏联人松了手，莱昂滑到地上，蜷缩起来。灯熄灭了，门打开又关上，把他留在凝滞的黑暗里。

 

——

 

海因斯推开门。

 

热那亚已经彻底醒来了，贩卖甜食的推车、卖唱者和乞丐占据了广场。雾气散去了，如果角度合适，能从建筑物的缝隙里看见港口林立的桅杆和船帆。格里夫斯跟在后面出来了，提着野餐篮，软拖鞋换成了一双深棕色的麂皮鞋。

 

如果有人恰好留意到他们，多半会认为这两位先生是去海钓的。这毕竟是个晴朗无云的日子，风浪有一些，但并不足以构成问题。他们沿着坡度和缓的窄巷走向码头，一个有趣的组合：一个高而瘦削，看上去像只脾气不好的鱼鹰；另一个圆胖壮实，所剩不多的白发像棉絮一样装饰着耳朵。就海因斯记忆所及，这位偏爱彩色毛线背心的爱尔兰人一直都是意大利谍报网的一部分，1963到1967年在罗马，1968年搬到这个西北港口城市，再没有离开。

 

“要是手头没钱，‘教授’会待在码头上能晒到太阳的地方。只要有点零钱，他会在‘三角帆’咖啡厅里躲着，‘避风’，他是这么说的，‘我的腿疼得厉害’，只要有人听，他会没完没了地——哦，好极了，看，他在码头上，这可怜人最近恐怕运气不好。”

 

流浪汉看着他们靠近，假如他有什么表情的话，也都藏在蓬乱纠结的胡子和头发下面了。格里夫斯在他旁边坐下，打开野餐篮，逐一取出威士忌、乳酪、苹果、面包卷和裹在锡纸里的火腿。“教授”大笑起来，听着像兴奋的狗吠，他伸手拿起酒瓶，塞进鼓鼓囊囊的大衣里，对格里夫斯说了什么。

 

“至少我们知道烈酒让他高兴。”海因斯说。

 

“他问我们是不是又在找人。”

 

“跟他说说我们的男孩。”

 

流浪汉指了指自己的脑袋，飞快地说着话，伴着夸张的手势，格里夫斯时不时回答一句 _s_ _ì_[1]，催促他说下去。海因斯倚在路灯灯柱上，等这场雪崩般的独白结束。

 

“他说他从不忘记任何一张脸，好记忆是他的谋生手段，”格里夫斯开始翻译，“这个叫克里斯滕的男孩，他见过照片，大概两三天前，有人像我们一样在找他，很大方，承诺给他五十里拉[2]，是一个他不认识的波兰人，但他大概知道这个人为谁工作。”

 

“谁？”

 

格里夫斯犹豫了一下：“他想先要五十里拉。”

 

海因斯点点头，酒吧老板摸出几张钞票，看着它们消失在流浪汉脏兮兮的大衣里。“教授”撕开锡纸，把火腿塞进嘴里，说了一个名字。

 

“伊戈·卡扎斯基，”格里夫斯把这个名字重复了一遍，“一只码头老鼠，矮个子，总是戴着绒线帽。他说他不知道伊戈住在哪里，但我们可以问问救世军商店的人，伊戈的妹妹在那里工作。”

 

救世军商店是个逼仄的洞穴，堆满待售的捐赠物，看店的是个穿着救世军制服的老太太，听见卡扎斯基这个名字就皱起鼻子，像是闻到了死鱼的气味。“如果这又是因为赌债——”她开口。

 

海因斯冲她微笑，向她保证这和赌债无关，声称自己是个从布鲁塞尔来的人权律师，为一个慈善项目工作，正在为战争受害者们寻找失散的家人，卡扎斯基先生和他的妹妹很可能有一个在华沙的叔叔，他十分需要和他们谈一谈。

 

“但是这不可能，”店员惊讶地挑起眉毛，“卡扎斯基一家是从乌克兰来的。”

 

“您当然是对的，”海因斯温和地让步了，“尽管如此，我还是想见一见卡扎斯基先生，以便彻底排除这个可能性，毕竟这关系到一大笔遗产。”

 

半小时之后他们站在了一栋破旧的公寓外面，门前扔着几个长满杂草的花盆，一辆生锈的单车靠在墙边，前轮已经不见了。挂锁形同虚设，海因斯踢开了门，走进昏暗的起居室。

 

“现在我们要做什么？”格里夫斯的声音从背后传来，紧接着是响亮的哐啷一声，他碰翻了垃圾桶。

 

一张孤零零的沙发摆在吊灯下面，茶几上堆着空啤酒罐和捏扁的烟盒。“现在，亚瑟，”海因斯挪开装着毛线和棒针的篮子，在沙发上坐下来，“我们等着。”

 

——

 

外面很安静，仿佛也在屏息等待。偶尔出现的脚步声也匆匆忙忙，急于离开。从落满灰尘的窗户透进来的光线逐渐倾斜，拉长了影子。在黑暗之中，旧房子的各种声响变得异常明显，木板的嘎吱声，老鼠磨牙的声音，还有水管在砖墙里的轻微震颤。

 

远处有人在哼歌，完全走调了，听不出来是什么。门锁咔嗒一响，没上油的铰链摩擦出干涩的声音。站在门口的影子如此瘦小，像个发育不良的孩子。伊戈·卡扎斯基打开了灯，愣住半秒，转身逃跑。格里夫斯伸腿把他绊倒，海因斯抓住他的手臂，扭到背后，膝盖压着他的后腰。

 

“幸会，”他用俄语说，“卡扎斯基先生，我需要问你几个问题，关于你的克格勃雇主。”

 

小个子挣扎着，脸涨得通红，灰色绒线帽落到一边：“你们是谁？”

 

“游客。”海因斯回答，“我知道你在为索科洛夫工作。”

 

“没听说过这人。”

 

海因斯用力一拧他的手腕，小个子尖叫起来。

 

“想清楚一些，卡扎斯基先生。”

 

“我只是收了钱！”卡扎斯基叫道，声音发颤，“有人让赌场守门人转交给我的，一百二十里拉，我敢肯定那条脏狗私吞了至少一百里拉，条件是我和我的小扒手们盯紧码头，帮他们抓一个美国人。”

 

“‘他们’是谁？”

 

“苏联人！见鬼。”

 

“索科洛夫在哪里？”

 

一家倒闭已久的地中海餐厅，那里有个酒窖，他们把美国人关在酒窖里，其余的他都不知道了，审讯不合他的胃口，而且现在也没什么可以做的了。瘦弱的乌克兰人半边脸被压在地板上，像鱼一样张合着嘴：“苏联人今晚离开热那亚，飞机还有一小时就起飞了。”

 

[1]意大利语，“是的”。

[2]Lira Italiana，意大利货币单位，1861年开始流通，至2002年被欧元取代。


	16. Chapter 16

16.

总共有三组审讯官，莱昂得出结论，索科洛夫每次都是一个人来的，其余的都是两两组合，频繁地更换搭档，让他记不清上一次来的是谁。他们重复一模一样的问题，得不到答案就离开。莱昂沿着墙壁摸索，从房间的这一头走到另一头，再走回来，纯粹是为了避免在黑暗中发疯。椅子是固定的，不管他怎么拉拽都一动不动。门这一边的把手被凿掉了，钥匙孔本该在的地方是一块焊死的金属。墙上嵌着某种木架子，莱昂摸到了被磨得光滑的凹痕，也许是用来存放葡萄酒的。 _一个地下室_ ，他想， _棒极了_ 。

 

他不知道时间，每次审讯的间隔越来越长，拷打也更加频繁。莱昂在这四面沉默的墙之间转圈，手指擦过凹凸不平的砖墙，酒架光滑的木头，一颗突出的钉子，冰冷的铁门，然后又是砖块。再后来他没有站起来的力气了，缩在墙角，舌头轻轻顶着被打松的一颗臼齿。他想象着一辆车停在农场前，面无表情的秘书走下车来，帽子拿在手里， _很遗憾，克里斯滕太太，你的儿子去世了_ 。他思忖着后勤处会选一个怎样的理由，车祸，急病，劫案，滑雪意外，很可能是车祸，车祸能令人信服地解释惨不忍睹的尸体。他继续想象母亲常去的那个会众寥寥的卫理公会教堂，他们会在那里哭泣和祈祷，对热那亚一无所知。

 

灯光在门再次打开的时候涌进来，异常明亮，犹如一场小型爆炸。莱昂紧闭着眼睛，扭头躲避光源。两双手抓住了他，重新给他戴上手铐，押上一段楼梯。窗户上钉着木板，他短暂地从缝隙里瞥见了即将熄灭的夕阳，随后眼睛就被蒙上了，布条绑得很紧，把他肿胀的左眼压得生疼。两个沉默寡言的监禁者把他推上车，门重重关上。

 

他不知道车开了多久，也许是四十分钟，也不知道是往哪个方向。没有人说过话，两双手自始至终攥紧他的手臂，好像他有办法从高速移动的汽车里逃跑似的。车里有股清洁剂和腐肉混合的难闻气味，好像有人不久前才把染血的座椅统统拆出来，使劲擦洗过一遍。轮胎碾上碎石，喀喀作响，他们拐了个弯，停了一会儿，有什么人下了车，过了一会儿又回来了，继续往前开。一下重重的颠簸，车子重新驶上平整的路面，停了下来，不再动了。车门打开，一双手把他推了下去，带咸味的风迎面扑来。 _码头_ ，莱昂想。

 

随后他听见了喷气式引擎低沉的轰鸣，没有船能发出这种声音。莱昂踉跄了一下，差点摔倒，监禁者一左一右地把他架起来，往声音传来的方向走去。 _不_ ，他意识到，这念头像冰水一样让他浑身发冷， _这是个机场_ 。

 

——

 

时针指着六点，但区域调度员那间没有窗户的办公室里永远是深夜。电话响了起来，左手边第一个，领事起身准备出去，普利斯科特打了个手势，让他留在原处。

 

“什么飞机？”沉默地听了许久之后，他问了第一个问题，直接把烟头摁熄在木头桌面上，“韦斯，让他指挥这件事，虽然我不乐意这么说，但海因斯比你在行。我会和意大利人谈谈，看看他们能做什么。听着，”他站了起来，电话线绷紧了，“别让索科洛夫登上那架该死的飞机，哪怕把机场炸平。不要留活口，免得让莫斯科拿糖果来把这只害虫换回去——不，人质恐怕不是我们现在要关心的，只是个见鬼的发报员罢了。还有一件事，韦斯。”

 

普利斯科特把听筒夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，重新点了一支烟。

 

“等这场闹剧结束，逮捕海因斯，把他送到巴黎，不要耽误，我会确保他在牢里关上几年。别搞砸了。”

 

他用力把听筒砸回原处，深吸了一口烟，看了领事一眼，皱起眉，好像已经忘了有这么个人坐在对面。“萨姆，萨姆，萨姆，”他像唱歌一样哼着这个名字，掸落烟灰，又换上了那副温和的、告解神父般的神色，“你和我会不会被发配到世界尽头，就看今晚了。”

 

——

 

日光正在迅速消失。

 

酒吧的小货车在碎石路上颠簸，驾驶室那一侧的车门上画着一只睡在船锚旁边的狗。这车平常是用来运送饮料和蔬果的，装啤酒的塑料箱子还堆在货厢里，互相碰撞，砰砰作响。开车的是海因斯，年轻的探员坐在后排，瞪着前方，好像被什么别人都看不见的东西吓呆了。他年长的同僚在副驾驶座上摆弄枪支，把弹匣退出来，又推回去，不停地咔嗒作响。

 

一排快要被灌木吞噬的围栏出现在右侧，上面挂着的警告牌在风吹日晒之下字迹已经模糊不清，车向左拐了个弯，碎石路被铁栅栏切断了，一扇铁门挡在他们和停机坪之间。“我们该联络机场，”年轻的探员说，“让他们——”

 

海因斯一脚把油门踩到底，碎石飞溅，小货车的引擎发出愤怒的低鸣，撞向铁门，金属合页断裂开来，栅栏歪向一边，门整扇倒了下来，砸在砂砾里。一个后视镜被撞掉了，货车冲上了平整的柏油路，径直驶向远处的跑道。一架双引擎客机匍匐在那里，像只等待喂食的鸽子，舷梯还没有收起来，荒芜的草地上停着一辆吉普车，车灯开着，光线刺向逐渐聚拢的暮色。

 

“五个目标，”韦斯说，“十一点位置三个，两点钟位置两个。”

 

 _我知道_ ，海因斯想。第一颗子弹擦过车身，第二颗击碎了挡风玻璃，碎片像带倒刺的冰雹一样洒落。更多人加入了派对，子弹击打着金属，发出沉闷的声响。韦斯开枪还击，又咒骂着躲了回来，缩在仪表板下面。货车没有减速，继续向前冲，重重地从侧面撞上了吉普，把它掀翻了。冲力掀开了货车的前盖，金属像纸一样起皱撕裂，海因斯踹开车门，一个穿着皮夹克的人拖着血肉模糊的右腿，爬向落在地上的枪，海因斯踩住他的手，往他脑后开了一枪。副驾驶座的门开着，韦斯不见踪迹，后座的车门卡住了，海因斯用力把它拽开，年轻的探员歪倒在那里，额头上有一个弹孔，座位上溅满了血。

 

 _该死_ ，他转身向飞机跑去。

 

夕阳染红了海水。阴影更深了，飞机只剩下轮廓，印在纸板一样的天空上，有人在大声喊叫，声音淹没在引擎低沉的轰鸣里。流弹击中了飞机引擎，进气口的轮叶旋转着，发出可怕的声音，就像许多钢齿在互相咬啮。他看见韦斯一瘸一拐地跑向舷梯，举起枪，脸上露出胜利的神色，枪口对准了索科洛夫，海因斯看着他扣动了扳机。

 

 _不_ ，他想。

 

然后突如其来的火光吞没了一切。

 

——

 

爆炸的气浪把莱昂甩了出去，再摔到地上，他翻滚着，仿佛被卷进洪水，肋骨重重撞上柏油跑道，然后是肩膀和后脑。灼热的碎片像雨一样落下。他过了许久才意识到自己趴在地上，满嘴都是血和灰烬的味道。手铐还扣在他的手腕上，莱昂爬起来，拉下蒙着眼睛的布条。

 

火光照亮了满地的残骸，奇形怪状的影子跳动着，像是活的一样。左眼已经肿得睁不开了，他摸索着爬向不远处的一具尸体，掰开他的手指，拿走了枪，拍打他身上的每一个口袋。 _钥匙，感谢上帝_ ，他的手抖得厉害，那枚小小的金属物从他僵硬的手指间滑落，他恐慌地在满地碎玻璃里翻找，把它捡了回来，打开了手铐。远处传来尖厉的警报声。 _救我_ ，他想这么说，却发不出声音。莱昂摇摇晃晃地站起来，向在浓烟中时隐时现的几个人影走去。

 

——

 

警报声敲打着海因斯本来就疼痛不已的神经。四五公尺开外，韦斯挪动了一下，发出呻吟声，试图爬起来。海因斯捡起一段焦黑扭曲的钢条，对准他的头砸了下去，探员发出一声闷哼，趴在地上，不再动了。海因斯丢掉钢条，擦掉流进眼睛里的血，脚步不稳地走完了最后几步，在安东旁边跪下来。

 

血在摇晃不定的火光里看起来像是粘稠的黑色沥青，子弹一颗打在安东的肩膀上，另一颗瞄准了头部，但最终只是在耳边撕开了一道深而长的创口。海因斯脱掉外套，捡了一块边缘锋利的铁片，割下布条，绑紧安东的伤口。安东抓住了他的手腕，认出了他是谁，于是攥得更紧些：“康纳。”

 

“是我。”

 

对方闭上眼睛，似乎短暂地迷失在痛楚里。海因斯扶起他，让他靠在自己身上：“你能走吗？我得带你离开这里。”

 

安东点点头。

 

“别动。”

 

他们抬起头，看向莱昂·克里斯滕。发报员走出阴影，枪口颤抖着，先对准了安东，然后瞄准了海因斯：“你不能放他走。”

 

海因斯举起手，掌心张开，像是要安抚一只狂躁的动物：“克里斯滕，听我说。”

 

“他杀了‘乌鸦’，差点杀了我，”莱昂的声音沙哑粗糙，听起来不像他自己的，“我以为他还杀了你。”

 

“放下枪。”

 

“不。”

 

“莱昂。”

 

“他是你的任务，不是吗？你要处决他，你 _应该_ 处决他。”

 

“我不能这么做。”

 

“为什么？”

 

海因斯只是看着他，没有回答。警报声仍然响个不停，现在他们都能看清楚迅速靠近的人影了。

 

莱昂的喉咙堵住了，他费劲地吞咽了一下：“你是个叛徒。”

 

“我不知道，也不关心我是什么。”海因斯说，语气和缓，仿佛对方是个易怒的幼童，“现在我只希望我的朋友活下去，你能明白吗？”

 

莱昂并不明白，他继续举着那把偷来的、血迹斑斑的武器，觉得自己像聚光灯下不知所措的丑角。海因斯把安东的手臂搭到自己肩上，两人慢慢地穿过散落着碎片和尸体的跑道。残余的日光终于熄灭了，风转了向，把烟迎面吹来，很快，除了血红的火光和烟雾，莱昂什么都看不清楚了。

 

 

17 – Epilogue

下雨了，刺骨地冷，河水和天空都泛出一种不透明的灰色，犹如被烟熏黑了的玻璃。一月快要过去了，但还是有些圣诞装饰忘了拆下，被斯特拉斯堡冬天的冷雨和偶发的冰雹击打得褪色了，无精打采地耷拉着。

 

领事最不喜欢的就是雨天，但他抱着装满私人物品的纸箱离开领馆时，雪粒开始混杂在小雨里飘落，来送他的人只有副领事帕克一个，两人在阿尔萨斯大街15号门口握了握手，说了些门面话。随后那位落魄的外交官钻进了车里，最后一次驶往斯特拉斯堡火车站，九点二十分发往东站的列车会把他送到巴黎，再然后就是华盛顿凶险的政治水域了。打字员和翻译们后来回忆道，副领事撑着一把黑伞，在雨夹雪里站了十五分钟，才回到领馆里，让所有人到一楼门厅里来。新任领事六天后会到达斯特拉斯堡，他们必须做好准备。每个人都近乎虔敬地听着，心里明白不管顶楼办公室坐的是谁，领事馆的实际掌权人是不会变的。

 

没有人知道发报处的克里斯滕到哪里去了，过了一段时间，除了发报处年轻的汤姆，再没有人记得这个名字了。

 

——

 

访客来的时候是四点过一刻，伊斯坦布尔最昏昏欲睡的时候。是狗先察觉到的，从带流苏的软垫上跳了起来，挠着门，汪汪地叫起来。有人在门外轻声交谈，然后门打开了，塔米娅把烟头丢进了茶杯里，它熄灭了，发出嗞的一声。

 

“我的小士兵！”她假装惊讶地叫道，摸了摸访客额角那一道没有完全愈合的伤口，“你对自己的脸干了什么？”

 

“攀岩，出了点小意外。”

 

“我敢打赌是的。苹果甜茶？”

 

“不，谢谢，我不会待很久，有人在等着，他的耐心不是很好。”

 

“总是在惹麻烦，是吗，我亲爱的？”

 

“恐怕是的。”访客重新把帽子戴上，“阿尼卡，好姑娘，我们该走了。”

 

——

 

“这天气，”年长的男人评论道，从河面上吹来的潮湿冷风拉扯着他的大衣，协和桥[1]上几乎空无一人，今天没再下雨，但起雾了，“这就是我不喜欢欧洲的原因，雨太多，阴天太多，你明白的。你看起来很紧张，完全没必要，我是普利斯科特，区域调度员，叫我米切尔就行，不怎么喜欢等级制度。”

 

不，莱昂说，他并不紧张。

 

“我听说了许多关于你的事，勇敢的年轻人，像匹野马一样跑了大半个欧洲，没有人能把你放倒，原谅我这个比喻。你是个发报员，对吗，在斯特拉斯堡领事馆？”

 

是的，莱昂尽职尽责地回答，三年。

 

他们停在桥中间，河岸在冻雾里隐现，这里一抹砖石的灰色，那里一抹枯树的褐色。“我读过你的报告，读了三次，事实上，”普利斯科特露出微笑，那种特定的微笑，只属于政客、推销员和间谍，“你介意我问一些细节吗？”

 

莱昂不介意。

 

“我不禁留意到你没有把海因斯和索科洛夫的下落交代清楚。”

 

记不清楚了，他重申，那时候他刚刚受过讯问拷打，一个飞机引擎还在离他不到十米的地方爆炸了，他差点连自己的名字都记不起来。

 

“当然了。”普利斯科特说，仍然微笑着。

 

他们看着河水，一艘船缓缓滑过，不是带玻璃顶棚的游船，是那种行将消失的平底木船，它顺水漂进桥底的阴影里，消失不见。他们继续往前走，一辆车飞驰而过，溅起了水花。

 

“自然，现在的问题是，”普利斯科特重新开口，没有铺垫，好像忽然从自己的思绪里冒出头来，“我们需要一只新的‘乌鸦’，不只是斯特拉斯堡，整个东欧。你有兴趣为中情局工作吗，克里斯滕先生？”

 

 

全文完。

 

[1]位于巴黎，连接着协和广场和奥赛码头。


	17. 番外篇01: L’île errante

**番外篇** **1  L’île errante**

 

1.

如果不是因为猫不见了，雅克是不会到这里来的，这是半山腰上一片突出的平地， _le balcon_ ，大人们这么称呼它，“阳台”。越过参差不齐的边缘就是陡然下降的山崖，覆盖着零星的灌木和雪，向村子和狭窄的谷地延伸。村子和法属阿尔卑斯山区的其他小村没有什么区别，矮小的房屋挤在一起，像是要互相取暖，即使在阳光和暖的时候也笼罩在沉沉暮色里。

 

在雅克看来，“阳台”是一块荒芜阴冷的泥地，一栋木屋孤单地立在中央，木头因为常年风吹雨打而发黑，屋顶长了一层毯子般的苔藓。没有人住在这里，理论上是这样的，滑雪季节时木屋会租给登山客，但现在不是滑雪季节。雅克爬上一株歪斜的矮松树，躲在茂密的针叶后面，打量着袅袅升起的烟和窗户里的灯光，门廊上堆着木柴，盖上了防水布，四角仔细地用石头压紧了。一只狗睡在柴堆旁边，蜷成一个黑褐色的球。

 

一只椋鸟突然啼叫，雅克吓了一跳，差点从树上摔下来。狗汪汪吠叫起来，向松树跑来。木屋的门开了，一个人影出现在那里，雅克刚开始以为他拿着扫帚，随后才意识到那是一把猎枪。男孩死死抱紧了树枝，脸贴在粗糙的树皮上，祈祷陌生人不会看见自己。

 

“阿尼卡。”陌生人说。

 

狗安静下来，雅克听见靴子踏在落叶上的沙沙声。 _他会以为只是鸟儿_ ，男孩数着自己的呼吸，四次，这才小心翼翼地往下看， _肯定没有看见我_ 。

 

“下来，小家伙。”拿着猎枪的人直直地盯着雅克。

 

他顺着树干滑下去，树皮擦破了掌心，雅克拽了拽脏兮兮的毛衣，低着头，缩起肩膀，就像被母亲发现他偷吃了全部榛果小曲奇时那样。

 

“只有你一个人吗？”拿着猎枪的人问，他的法语不太自然，好像故意修剪过，去掉了棱角，听不出是什么地方的口音。

 

“我在找我的猫咪。”

 

“我没有问你在这里做什么，我问你是不是一个人。”

 

“是的。”

 

狗绕着雅克走了一圈，嗅他的手和裤子。拿着猎枪的人蹲下来，以便看着雅克的眼睛，男孩留意到他的额头上有一道很浅的疤痕，在松树的阴影里，陌生人的眼睛是墨绿色的。“你叫什么名字？”

 

“雅克。”

 

“我是亚历克斯。听着，雅克，你的猫也许在别的地方，如果它曾经出现过，阿尼卡会知道的。”亚历克斯瞥了一眼阴影幢幢的树林，“有人知道你跑到这里来了吗？”

 

男孩摇摇头。

 

“别和其他人说起，好吗？我的朋友病了，他需要时间休养，不想受到打扰，你听懂了吗？”

 

男孩点点头。

 

亚历克斯站起来：“走吧，小家伙，天快黑了。”

 

男孩冲进树林里，沿着倾斜蜿蜒的小径一路往下狂奔，一次也没敢回头。

 

雅克没有向任何人提起这件事，母亲留意到他擦破皮的手掌和沾满泥点的裤子，但没有说什么。晚餐是洒了粗盐粒的马铃薯泥和厨房里剩下的烤鸡，雅克的父亲经营着村子里唯一一家酒吧，总会有些剩余的烤肉和甜点。雅克连布丁也没吃，比平常更早回到卧室里，用枕头和毯子给自己搭了个帐篷，躲了进去。他能听见收音机的声音，一首颤抖的舞曲，母亲走来走去，木地板嘎吱作响。“雅克怎么了？”父亲问。

 

“猫不见了。”母亲回答，从语气里雅克就能听出来她皱着眉，“这是你的错，伯努瓦，我两个星期前就叫你把纱门修好的。”

 

没有回答。一阵静电杂音过后，频道换了，一个声音疲乏的主持人在谈论天气，山区接下来还会有雪，整个上萨伏瓦省都不能放松警惕。似乎突然意识到他再也见不到猫咪了，雅克抱着枕头，哭得喘不上气，毕竟对于一个八岁男孩而言，这也许是最接近世界末日的事了。

 

 

2.

椋鸟又叫起来了，不能确定是不是前天的那只。清晨下过雨夹雪，山路湿滑，这条小路已经许久没有人走过了，快要消失在低矮多刺的灌木之间。狗比他跑得快，已经不见踪影。靴子在布满苔藓的岩石上打滑，海因斯停下来喘了口气，把袖子卷到手肘，继续往上攀爬。山风卷来了松脂的气味，从他站着的地方望去，木屋清楚可见，但雾气遮住了山脚的村子。

 

他还没走近就知道好几天前布下的套索有收获了，阿尼卡兴奋地绕着圈，尖耳朵高高竖起。一只野兔，后腿被收紧的钢丝卡住了，安东抓住那只挣扎不已的动物，拧断了它的脖子。

 

“你醒得比啄木鸟还早，有人这么告诉过你吗？”

 

“你。”狗凑近了兔子，安东轻轻把她推开，“说过好几次。”

 

“一般而言，病人应该待在床上，而不是一大早在外面谋害野兔。”

 

“我不是病人。”

 

“伤患。”

 

“痊愈了，并且给你提供了晚餐。”安东晃了晃猎物，兔子的后腿软绵绵地摆动。

 

“如果情况需要，我能为自己提供晚餐，谢谢你。”

 

“那我假设你会从今天开始只吃罐头？”

 

“前提是‘如果情况需要’，没理由放弃已经到手的兔子。”

 

安东想继续说些什么，摇摇头，放弃了，把猎物塞进布袋里，这是他们在木屋的工具棚里找来的，垫在斧子下面，帆布上的陈年血迹已经变成了黑色的斑块。安东向磨蚀的石阶走去，但海因斯抓住了他的手肘，让他站住：“把枪给我。”

 

“我没有带枪。”

 

“我们谈过这件事了，在你的肩膀康复之前，别跑出来扮演山野游骑兵。”

 

“枪不在我身上，我甚至不知道什么是‘游骑兵’。”

 

“安东·安德烈耶维奇。”海因斯把他推到旁边的一棵松树上，手探进他的外套里，摸到腰间，从皮套里抽出那把引起争议的武器，“在克格勃待了那么多年，却还是学不会说谎。”

 

“必要的预防措施。”

 

“预防什么，前天那个男孩？”

 

“显然。”

 

“只是个吓坏了的小孩，在找走失的猫。”

 

“换作是你，要监视两个藏在山里的逃犯，你会怎么做？”

 

海因斯侧过头，假装在思考：“找一个脏兮兮的小孩当我的眼线，每天付他一块巧克力作为酬劳，但这不是重点。”

 

“而重点是？”

 

“不要太疑神疑鬼，你可不想变成那种把枪放在枕头下的被害妄想症患者，不是吗？”

 

“你的意思是不要变成你。”

 

“我从来没有把枪放在枕头下。”

 

“在波恩的时候。”

 

“当时我需要提防一个苏联间谍。”

 

“而现在？”

 

他们靠得很近，互相看着对方，直到海因斯移开目光，收起枪。“现在我们该回去了。”他伸手整理了一下安东的衣领，“我需要咖啡。”

 

 

3.

预料之中的雪从中午就开始下了，雅克趴在窗边，指挥骑兵队攻击一只巨大的毛绒兔子，这些木头玩具都掉漆了，指挥官的旗子也不知所踪，但母亲拒绝给他买一套新的。况且这套漂亮的玩具是外祖父从里昂带过来的，在这个沉闷的小村里根本找不到。

 

酒吧里坐满了人，雪天总是这样的，人们想喝加了肉桂和橘皮的热红酒，顺便把咀嚼过许多次的谈资拿出来，津津有味地重新分享一次。收音机开着，音乐淹没在嗡嗡的谈话声里。门打开了，不平整的门扇互相碰撞，砰的一声。雅克指挥木头骑兵们在兔子面前排好队列，拿着长枪的指挥官带头冲锋。

 

酒吧里安静了下来，传来一阵压低的、含糊的招呼声，随后收音机也被关上了。这不太寻常，雅克放下骑兵，蹑手蹑脚地离开卧室，走到楼梯上，从栏杆的缝隙里往下看。

 

警察来了。村子里的警察局事实上是教堂出借的木工棚，略微改建了一下，修葺了窗户和墙壁，门上加了一把挂锁，两个睡眼惺忪的警员终日坐在堆满文件夹的长桌后面，像一对做工粗糙的木雕。雅克认出了大块头尼古拉，面包店老板的儿子，才三十二岁，头顶的秃斑已经比手掌还大了，在灯泡下泛出油光。站在旁边的是他的搭档让·菲利普，戴着眼镜，像幽灵一样苍白。另外还有两个西装革履的陌生人，除了葬礼和婚礼，雅克从未见过村子里的人穿西装。

 

“这两位先生从巴黎来，”尼古拉开口，“他们在找两个犯人——两个苏联间谍，安静点！这可不是什么值得大肆宣扬的事。”

 

惊讶的低语声许久都没有停息，雅克在楼梯上挪了挪，从栏杆缝隙里探出半个头。“从巴黎来”的其中一位先生从公文包里取出几张照片，交给雅克的父亲，他琢磨了一会儿，递给牧羊人拉瓦勒先生，随后又转手给开肉店的迪格努先生。照片缓慢地在酒吧里转了一圈，回到“从巴黎来”的先生手里。

 

“天气转好之后我们希望上山搜查，当然是在警方的允许之下，”“从巴黎来”的先生看了大块头尼古拉一眼，后者显然感到自己责任重大，挺起了胸膛，“如果各位想起了什么线索，请告诉我们。如果发现了他们的行踪，也请告诉我们，这两个逃犯有武器，非常危险。”他的口音和亚历克斯相似，太过规整，以至于不太自然，“我们不想有任何意外，不是吗？”

 

雅克悄悄地离开楼梯，回到卧室，关上了门。

 

 

4.

“下雪了。”安东说，嘴唇贴着海因斯的后颈。

 

没有回答，他的朋友似乎睡着了，赤裸的背贴着他的胸口。熊熊燃烧着的木头和炭块在壁炉里发出微弱的噼啪声。风雪摇撼着窗户，玻璃在木框里颤动，喀喀作响。狗蜷缩在铺了软垫的藤篮里，覆盖着浅色短毛的肚子随着呼吸起伏。壁炉前的厚地毯很暖，海因斯称之为“一小片长毛绒天堂”，他们躺在那里，盖着同一件大衣，像一对冬眠的动物。放在地板上的瓷杯在他们早前的活动中被碰翻了，咖啡洒了一地，浸湿了地毯边缘和丢在一边的裤子。

 

安东研究着海因斯的疤痕，从肩膀到腰侧，先是用手指，然后是舌头和嘴唇。海因斯在他摸到大腿内侧的时候抓住了他的手腕：“你似乎非常忙。”

 

“确实。”

 

海因斯翻过身，仰躺在地毯上：“我刚才说咖啡的时候，想的并不是性。”

 

“你想的是什么？”

 

“显然是咖啡。”

 

安东笑起来，低头吻他的肚子，那里有一道细长的苍白疤痕，看起来像刀伤，海因斯的说法是“在剧院楼梯上摔了一跤，那是个见鬼的雨天”，安东一个字都不相信，但并不打算深究。海因斯支起上半身，右手轻轻按着他的后颈，鼓励他继续往下探索。安东握住他的阴茎，把顶端含进嘴里，海因斯倒抽了一口气，手指插进他的短发里，抓紧。

 

他故意把节奏放得很慢，仔细地吮吸和抚摸。时间一度是他们最缺乏的贵重商品，但在这间远离人烟的木屋里，时间满溢而出，就像滴落铁桶的雨水。海因斯的喘息变成了呜咽，短暂地平息下来，又在安东进入他身体的时候重新变得急促。

 

“是的，”海因斯叹息道，大腿夹紧了安东的腰，“就像这样。”

 

安东亲吻他汗涔涔的额头，然后是嘴唇，海因斯的眼睛是绿色的，深埋着波恩的夏天和1968年伯尔尼的雪夜。

 

收音机还开着，信号被大雪阻断了，只剩下单调的静电噪音，沙沙作响。

 

 

5.

雅克在深夜醒来。

 

这不是深夜，他逐渐意识到，是清早。积雪蒙住了玻璃，阳光变成一种黯淡的灰蓝色。楼下嘈杂不堪，男孩穿上外套和毛绒拖鞋，走下楼去。

 

大半个村子的人都来了，每个人都穿得很厚实，一排猎枪整齐地靠在吧台上，就像去年冬天帮拉瓦勒先生寻找丢失的绵羊时那样。雪变小了，他们要到夏季牧场去寻找那两个苏联间谍，那里有一栋石砌小屋，牧羊人拉瓦勒先生整个夏天都会住在那里，九月底再回到村子里来。大块头尼古拉和“从巴黎来”的两个先生一致同意，那是逃犯理想的藏身地点。

 

父亲从厨房里出来，用旧围裙擦了擦手，把雅克带到最大的长桌旁边。“和妈妈待在一起。”他说，解开围裙，戴上帽子，到尼古拉那边去了。

 

“你想吃榛子酱煎饼吗？”母亲问。

 

雅克爬上高背椅：“想。”

 

几张零散的纸摊在餐桌上，雅克对它们不感兴趣，也看不懂。两张邮票大小的照片贴在纸的右上角，雅克凑过去，就着吊灯的光线仔细打量，第一张照片是个严厉的陌生人，就像这辈子从来没有笑过。而另一个，雅克眯起眼睛，揭开糖罐，把一块方糖放进嘴里：“妈妈，我见过这个人。”

 

煎饼在平底锅里嗞嗞作响，“谁？”

 

“这个。”雅克指了指通缉犯的照片，突然意识到周围的说话声都停止了，所有人的目光都落在他身上，男孩的声音小了下去，并不比老鼠的叫声更响，“他叫亚历克斯。”

 

 

6.

狗竖起了耳朵，站在门廊上，一动不动，像凝固了一样，过了不久就开始吠叫，不安地绕着圈。海因斯丢下雪铲，抓住项圈，揉了揉狗的头和脖子：“好的，我听见了。阿尼卡，你得安静点，好姑娘。”

 

狗安静下来，喉咙里发出忿忿不平的低吼。海因斯走到“阳台”的边缘，俯身去看倾斜的岩壁和被大雪覆盖的山间小路。起先他什么都没有发现，随后，在枯萎灌木的缝隙里，他看见了山路上的影子，十几个，像一群向着方糖进发的蚂蚁。

 

“你知道这意味着什么吗？”

 

阿尼卡歪过头。

 

“这意味着度假结束了，但我们总是可以找到一个新窝的，不是吗？”

 

狗摇起了尾巴。

 

他拍了拍手上的泥，回到木屋里去了。

 

 

7.

当大块头尼古拉踹开门的时候，壁炉里的火还没有熄灭，炭块闷燃着，在昏暗的木屋中发出幽暗的红光。

 

他们把这栋阴郁的木屋里里外外搜了一遍，继而搜索了周围的树林，一无所获。失望之下，他们继续跋涉了一个半小时，把荒凉空旷的夏季牧场也搜了一遍，唯一的收获是一只奶油色的猫，躲在石屋冰冷的壁炉里，饿得半死。这群疲惫的猎人把猫带回了酒吧，交给了雅克。“从巴黎来”的两个先生脸色铁青，再也没有说过一句话。

 

晚饭过后雪又下起来了，在喝完最后一轮热红酒之后，村民们得出了一致的结论：这所谓的追捕，不过是又一场增添笑料的闹剧罢了。


	18. 番外篇02: Dusk

番外篇2  Dusk

 

“还有一件事。”尼古拉姨父说。

 

安东已经走到结冰的碎石路上了，拎着一个孤零零的提包，里面塞着布料样品。他告诉尼古拉姨父自己是个纺织品推销员，需要把这个角色演好。石子在鞋底咔嚓作响，他重新穿过冻硬的泥地，跟着这个年老的牧马人回到房子里。狗不认识他，自始至终在吠，龇起牙齿，绷紧了拴在项圈上的铁链。

 

他重新穿过童年时的居所，熏黑的壁炉、光亮的铜茶壶、油腻的木桌和覆盖在厚厚灰尘下的圣像。尼古拉姨父从来不是一个高大的人，在这片疏于打理的昏暗中，他看起来比安东记忆中的任何时候都要矮小，白发稀疏，一边肩膀垮塌着，好像提着什么看不见的重物。他走进卧室里，出于礼貌，安东停在门口，看着他在柜子里翻找。

 

“这里。”尼古拉姨父递出一个比手掌略大的方形饼干盒，盒盖边缘都是磕碰出来的凹痕，“她想把这个给你。”

 

里面是一枚生锈的胸针和一张照片，安东把首饰拨到一边，拿起照片。它捕捉到了模棱两可的一刻，上面的人似乎未能决定要不要露出笑容，目光游移，带着凝固的疑心。他翻转照片，有人在右下角用铅笔写了年份，1937，没有名字。

 

“你的母亲。”尼古拉姨父说。

 

一个陌生人，对安东而言。他把照片放回原处，盖上盒盖：“谢谢。”

 

“那时候是八月，她们第一次去莫斯科，奥尔加和你母亲。”

 

他不知道该说什么，只好点了点头。

 

“奥尔加会希望由你保存这张照片，她如果来得及——”

 

“我该走了。”安东打断了他，“在天黑之前。”

 

对方点点头，看起来有些难堪，安东想说些补救的话，但不知道应该从何开始。他也许说了再见，也许没有，尼古拉姨父这一次没有送他出去。冻雾像帷幕一样落下，太阳遥远而疲乏，被稀释的光线勾勒出远处森林的阴暗轮廓。汽车停得很远，因为他声称自己是坐火车来的，毕竟这才是推销员应该使用的交通方式。

 

安东把行李扔到副驾驶座上，花了十多分钟才发动了引擎。暮色像是要淹没这辆孤零零的车，汹涌而来，原先是一种通透的灰蓝色，然后变成惨淡的灰色。农场早就从后视镜里消失了，取而代之的是茫茫无尽的旷野。车载收音机找不到信号，不管调到哪个频道都只有白噪音。一段枯干的河床从路的右侧出现，转了个弯，向远处延伸。安东把车停在路边，双手放在方向盘上，听着引擎空转的低沉声音。过了一会儿，他戴上围巾，从提包里取出饼干盒，下车。

 

积雪比他想象中要厚，而且充满欺骗性，有些地方是隆起的石块，另外一些地方却深及膝盖。倾斜的河岸边有几棵瘦弱的枯树，周围的雪新鲜松软。安东把盒子埋进雪里，踩实。他背负着的幽灵已经太多了，无法再带一个。

 

车头灯亮着，刺穿逐渐变深的暮色，凛冽的冷风夹裹着雪粉，拉扯着他，像一双不耐烦的手。他向那点孤单的亮光走去，因为寒冷而低着头。

 

——

 

华沙那边再没有任何消息。俄文报纸只字不提被枪杀的苏联叛逃者，欢快地报道莫斯科芭蕾舞团巡演。英文报纸早就被军情六处笑容可掬的联络官和他的美国同僚们扼住咽喉，套上了项圈，含糊地引用了一位“未具名的知情人”，说一个随乌克兰商团来的贸易代表意外死亡。唯有法文报纸使用了“枪击”一词，但仍然没有提及除了苏联人之外的另一个受害者。

 

东柏林联络站藏在一栋回音重重的水泥建筑里，原本是战后临时搭建的仓库，短暂地被改成住宅，后来又改了回去，显得不伦不类。砖墙把仓库切成并不整齐的四份，分别租给了不同的公司。安东每天早上骑车到这里来，推开挂着“安卡拉布料贸易：土耳其挂毯及各类纺织品”铜牌的那扇门，把单车推过被布料样品和打字机咔嗒声淹没的办公室，再抬下一小段楼梯，那里还有一扇门，写着“贵重地毯存放，进出需登记”，由一个睡眼惺忪的警卫看守，安东出示他的证件（“B. 里克特，资深推销员”），把单车搬进去。

 

门后面就是另一个世界了，他和海因斯的世界，捷尔任斯基广场11号的世界。东柏林站有两个译码员兼翻译，如无必要，绝不和卢比扬卡的孩子们说话，可能是出于政治上的谨慎，也可能是见多了来来去去的间谍，把他们看作不长久的易耗品。除了负责窃听的伊戈尔·谢尔盖耶维奇·伊萨耶夫，安东不认识任何人。彼得有效地把他从旧情报网中剥离，安东不能联系波恩和伯尔尼的线人，至少无法在不引人注意的情况下这么做。

 

“美国人把嘴闭得很紧。”当他绕了许多个弯，终于问起华沙事件的时候，伊萨耶夫回答。那是个多云的三月下午，他们在栗树的阴影里抽烟，仓库旁边这一小片荒地一直挂着待租的牌子，始终无人问津。

 

“但是？”安东问。

 

“但是，一个好事的法国记者，碰巧有个相熟的餐馆侍应，这个侍应的弟弟是大使馆的波兰语翻译。”伊萨耶夫冲安东笑了笑，耸耸肩，好像在说 _你也明白流言机器是怎样运作的_ ，“他说中情局的人死在去医院的路上。使馆禁止任何人谈论这件事，但是他的朋友，一个法语翻译，碰巧在机场接奥赛码头[1]派来的政治特使，声称自己看见一个棺材被运上飞机。”

 

“道听途说。”

 

“可靠的道听途说。”伊萨耶夫拍掉落在袖子上的烟灰，“这是我的工作。”

 

安东没有冒险再问下去，他对任何人说的任何一句话都极有可能被记录下来，送到彼得的办公桌上。伊萨耶夫抱怨劣质烟草害他咳嗽，用鞋跟碾灭烟头，回到开着暖气的办公室里去了。安东又点了一支烟，侧过身，挡住从西面吹来的、夹杂着煤烟气味的冷风，假装没有留意到自己的手在发抖。

 

——

 

这不是安东第一次来柏林，上一次他去的是墙的另一边，参加一次无疾而终的换囚谈判，就像所有类似的非正式谈判那样，裹在闪闪发亮的外交包装纸里，装饰着鲜艳的、名为“文化”的缎带。彼得毫无疑问是这场谈判的主角，而他是“后备方案，以防万一”。

 

米切尔·普利斯科特显然有同样的想法，因为他也带了后备方案。

 

“新领带。”海因斯评论道，从长桌上拿了一杯新的香槟。

 

“特殊场合。”

 

“蓝色不适合你。”

 

“我不记得我问过你的意见。”

 

“确实没有，我只是特别慷慨。”海因斯喝完了手里的酒，乐队开始演奏一段新的舞曲。“我痛恨这音乐。”他抱怨道，走开了。安东看着他穿过人群，推开宴会厅西侧的双开门，消失在花园里。

 

安东等了五分钟，一点点地抿着酒，留意着彼得。他和普利斯科特坐在最靠近乐队的桌子边，悄声交谈，从什么角度看上去都像一对亲密的朋友。几个芭蕾舞演员从他面前走过，大笑着，丝毫没有留意到庆祝她们巡演结束的酒会里混进了外交的阴影。

 

他放下酒杯，离开了宴会厅。

 

花园里满是潮湿泥土的气味，树篱应该不久前才修剪过，切口新鲜，地上散落着还带着嫩叶的断枝。这是个温和的夏夜，离他们上一次在“鸟屋”里见面才刚过去一个月。安东提醒自己慢一些，不要显得过于热切。一截树枝在他脚下折断，咔嚓一响，海因斯回过头来，冲他微笑。安东走到他旁边，和他一起看着被灯光照亮的喷泉。

 

“我以为我们应该假装互不认识。”

 

“那会是个好主意。”海因斯回答，“但我发现我们都不太擅长实践好主意。”

 

酒会的灯光在树篱的缝隙里闪烁，枝叶里传来细微的响动，某种夜鸟，自得其乐地鸣啭了一会儿，又归于沉默。他们靠得很近，海因斯注视着他，像是在寻找什么。安东想象着把手放在他的后颈上，把他拉近，吻他的嘴唇。他们从没有这样做过，这不是他们关系的一部分，这界限模糊的关系本身已经太过危险，不应该再往上面加砝码。

 

“我们该回去了。”海因斯移开视线，后退一步，拉开了两人的距离，“免得上司们在无人看管的情况下杀死对方。”

 

“那会给我们省去很多麻烦。”

 

海因斯又笑起来，安东思忖着是不是酒精让他如此不吝惜笑容。海因斯拍了拍他的手臂，停留时间比社交礼节允许的更长一些。

 

“晚安，安东·安德烈耶维奇。”

 

——

 

最后还是伊萨耶夫提供了线索，意外地。1971年春天，那时候莫斯科和华盛顿已经为罗杰·坎普尔和被击落的侦察机争吵了整整一年，先是在伊斯坦布尔，大使之间三次气氛僵硬的私下会面，随后移交更高级别的官员，随SALT[2]代表团一起迁移到赫尔辛基。安卡拉站要求柏林站提供一个政治参赞的窃听记录，伊萨耶夫向安东抱怨额外的工作，把伊斯坦布尔的外交通讯录砸在他面前，指着首字母G那一栏，问他知不知道这位“格里芬先生”在柏林用过的工作名。

 

在那一页的右下角，H那一栏的第二个名字，是 _海因斯_ _C._ _，初级助理_ 。

 

他也许呆住了，伊萨耶夫打了两下响指，催促他回答。

 

“不，抱歉。”他把通讯录还给同僚，“我不认识这个人。”

 

“你看起来像是犯了心脏病。”

 

“我很好。”安东向他保证，“不能再好了。”

 

——

 

 _这并没有改变任何事_ ，他这么说服自己，躺在硬邦邦的单人床上，看着天花板上的水渍。这间窄小的公寓靠近铁路，每隔一个小时就会随着呼啸而过的夜班列车而震颤。波恩就像一个发生在别人身上的故事，轮廓模糊，难以定义好坏。在柏林的深夜里，他甚至不能确定这个故事是否存在过。

 

 _已经结束了_ 。他想，闭上眼睛， _落幕，结案，封存卷宗_ 。

 

远远地，从铁轨连接着的黑暗深处，传来了汽笛的声音。

 

——

 

然后是1972年四月。

 

他本不该到伊斯坦布尔去的，原本的路线是从基辅到塔林，为此他带着那本已经磨出毛边的旧波兰护照。火车在伊斯坦布尔只停靠五分钟，安东在最后一刻下了车，换了一本匈牙利护照，混在一群神色疲惫的乌克兰人里入境。

 

他找到那间有蓝色信箱的房子时，天已经快黑了，但路灯还没有亮起，阴影互相重叠，呈现出一种浑浊的灰蓝色。空气里满是番红花、污水和油脂混合的味道。他在街角等着，安全地藏在一家书店凹陷的门洞里。

 

他没有等很久，差五分钟到六点，他的朋友在街道对面出现，在斜坡底部停下来，点了支烟，火光短暂地照亮了他的脸。他又戴上了眼镜，就像四年前在波恩时那样。安东下意识地往前走了两步，又停下来，看着海因斯摸索钥匙，开门，消失在钉着蓝色信箱的房子里，一盏灯亮起。

 

安东看着透出微光的窗户，在迅速熄灭的日光里，它显得尤其温暖。钟声敲响，暮色降临在海峡上，像只张开翅膀的巨鹰。他转身离开，并没有回头。

[1]法国外交部位于奥赛码头（Quai d’Orsay），因此奥赛码头成为外交部的代称。

[2]限制战略武器谈判（Strategic Arms Limitation Talks），1963年由美国和苏联启动的谈判（早期谈判在赫尔辛基举行），旨在限制核武，该谈判至今仍在美俄之间继续。


End file.
